Go Die
by purplerose10415
Summary: Draco has broken your heart before, but you tried to forget it. You can't keep falling in love with the same boy but its so hard not to...
1. Summer will be Hell

**Ok, so your name is Jordan Elaina Potter. Yes you're related to the famous Harry Potter. Actually you're famous yourself. You also survived the night Voldemort tried to kill your brother and parents. You lived with your mom, who did survive, in America until your third year in school. Then you moved to England and started going to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. Your family is okay with that. You have a few friends in Slytherin but your best friends are in Gryffindor. It's now a month before you start your 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**"Up Jordan," my mum called from my doorway as she walked across the hall to Harry's room. I could hear Harry groaning when mum flipped on his light. I smiled a bit as I stretched, getting out of bed. I walked across my Slytherin green and black room to my closet looking for an outfit. I decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans with a one shoulder tank top.**

**"It's a bit chilly. You'll probably want a jacket. Oh and remember the Weasley's are coming over today with Hermione." Mum said walking by my door on her way downstairs. **

**"'Kay," I called as she walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a gray trench coat as I left my room. I didn't know why I needed a jacket it was August and I planned on staying inside most of the day. I crossed the hall and walked into Harry's room, not bothering to knock.**

**"Sure J.D. you can come in," Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. **

**"Great because I am," I shot back, sitting on his bed. His room was Gryffindor red and gold. He had pictures of Quidditch players and his friends and family that he did have on his walls like me. Harry rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt over his head and tried to fix his hair in the mirror.**

**"Harry! Jordan!" Our mum yelled from downstairs. "Everyone is here!" I looked at Harry and smiled. We knew what our mum meant when she said everyone; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. I got off Harry's bed and practically flew down the stairs. Sure enough the Weasley family plus Hermione were standing in front of the fire place covered with soot. I didn't care though. They were still getting hugs. Ron was the closet so I attacked him with hugs first. I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist. I held on to him like my life depending on it.**

**"J.D. you're-killing-me," Ron got out between gasps. I muttered an apology but still didn't let go of him. Then I saw Hermione over his shoulder and let go.**

**"'Mione!" I yelled pulling her into a huge hug. **

**"J.D.!" She squealed back just as loud. **

**Next I went to Ginny and we were jumping up and down screaming when Harry finally came down the stairs.**

**"'Ey mate," Ron said, shaking his hand, patting him on the back. Harry nodded then went to Ginny as Fred and George squished me between them. Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck making him blush. Ginny let go of Harry quickly then Hermione was hugging him. Harry just nodded at Fred and George. We went to Mrs. Weasley together and she each of us into a hug and kissed our cheeks. Mrs. Weasley finally let us go and we shook hands with Mr. Weasley.**

**"Nice to see you again, Mr. Weasley."**

**He smiled back warmly, "You too, Potters."**

**"Kids, why don't you take your things upstairs? There's a room for most of you," my mum offered. The Weasley kids plus Hermione picked up their things and headed upstairs. Fred and George stopped before going up the stairs.**

**"Excuse me, Mrs. Potter," George started.**

**"When you say a room for "most of us","**

**"Does that mean the rest of us," **

**"Sleep outside?"**

**Mrs. Weasley sighed and shook her head. Mum sighed with her. "No boys. It means you share."**

**"Ohhhhh okay." Fred and George continued up the stairs and I followed. Once we got up there everyone had already chosen rooms. Hermione and Ginny were sharing. Harry and Ron were sharing. Fred and George were sharing. We still had two empty rooms. Ron saw my confused face.**

**"Your house is a bit creepy at night. No one wants to sleep in the Slytherin Princess's room either sorry. The amount of green and black in that room makes me sick." I just rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him.**

**"Oh stop it, you two," Hermione said, shaking her head. Harry walked into his room and the rest of us followed. We all sat around Harry's room. It felt nice just to have all my friends around me. The boys talked about Quidditch while Hermione, Ginny and I talked about Ginny's new boyfriend. Sadly she wouldn't tell much.**

**"Please Ginny," I begged, "Just a few little details."**

**"Honestly Jordan," she started, "Your just as bad as Ronald." Ron heard his name and spun around in his chair, causing him to fall out of it onto the ground. We all started laughing as his face turned the color of his hair, which caused us to laugh harder.**

**"This isn't funny!" He yelled, "I could've been seriously injured." Ron continued glaring at us until we heard the doorbell. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Harry. We weren't expecting anyone else today.**

**"Jordan, Harry, kids!" my mum shouted up the stairs, "Come down here! We have guests." I got up slowly wondering who it could be. I was the last out of Harry's room and got halfway down the stairs when I heard Ron's "Bloody Hell." I rushed down the rest of the stairs and just about ran into Ginny at the end of the stairs who was frozen. I looked toward the door and there I saw our guests. I felt my jaw drop. In my living room stood the Malfoy's. Draco and I got somewhat along but my brother hated him with a passion. What were they thinking showing up here?**

**"Malfoy," Harry spat glaring at him. My mom glared at Harry but ignored him.**

**"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Mum said sweetly, shaking their hands, "Nice to see you could make it." Harry's face got red. **

**"You invited them?" **

**"Yes Harry, I did. The Malfoy's and I are working on a project for the Ministry so I invited them to stay for the remainder of the summer." What was my mum thinking? She knew the Malfoy's and Weasley's didn't get along well.**

**"Fine. Don't expect me to be on my best behavior," Harry said, marching upstairs. Ron and the twins followed glaring at Draco. Lastly Hermione and Ginny followed the boys. Mom immediately apologized for Harry's behavior. I stood still watching. The rest of this summer would be Hell.**


	2. Heartbreak All Over Again

**"Jordan, how many extra rooms are there?" **

**"Two. Everyone is sharing but me. Apparently my room sickens them."**

**"Wonderful. I trust you and Draco not to kill each other."**

**"Okay Mum. Be careful who you trust. Remember who my best friends are 'kay?"**

**"Yes I remember."**

**"The Weasley Twins," we said together.**

**"But anyways. If we avoid each other then I won't have a chance to kill him so my life goes on and the summer ends perfectly."**

**"He's staying in your room, Jordan." I felt my jaw drop. My mum wasn't serious. Draco could rpe me or something to that extent. Well maybe not something that bad, but still we are teenagers. She shouldn't be worried about us killing each other. We were somewhat friends. **

**"But-but-but," I started, "It's my room."**

**"And for the rest of the summer it will be yours and Draco's, understand?" I sighed. I knew I wasn't getting out of this. Might as well listen.**

**"Yeah, I understand."**

**"Good. Now go show Draco your room." I glanced at Draco who was leaning against the frame, wearing that stupid smirk of his. He appeared to be enjoying this conversation. I sighed for the millionth time today.**

**"Come on, Draco," I said heading up the stairs. I only turned around once to make sure he was following. Bad idea. He was right behind so stopping made him run me over. **

**"Oops," I said. He just glared.**

**"So your room sickens them?" He asked.**

**"It's black and green." He nodded like he understood. I opened the door to my room. "Couch or bed?" I asked. **

**He looked at me like that was a stupid question. "Bed."**

**"Figures," I muttered.**

**"We can share if you like," he said smirking. I threw a pillow at his head, as I walked towards the door. **

**"Don't leave, Potter." I glared at him. This boy might very well be killed. How could he just boss me around like that? This was my house and he was staying in my room he could be a little nicer. I stayed anyways. I didn't trust him alone in my room. He would end up stealing something. I could hear talking across the hall in Harry's room. Apparently Draco could too because he glared at the door. I got up off the couch and closed the door shutting out the voices.**

**"Jordan," Draco started, "What happened to us?" Now it was my turn to look at him like he was stupid. There was never an us. We were hardly friends.**

**"There was never an us."**

**"We used to be friends though. You even kissed me once if I remember correctly," he said smirking. I felt my face get red. He wasn't supposed to mention that. It was in third year right after I transferred.**

**"Yes Draco, but then you found out who my brother was and hated me,"**

**Draco's eyes got soft.**

**"I never hated you Jordan"**

**I glanced at him. He hadn't? It always seemed that way.**

**"Why do you act like it then?" Draco laughed.**

**"I have a reputation, Potter. I can't go around being nice to people. Especially my sworn enemy's sister," he stopped laughing, "But maybe I can forget that reputation around you." Draco started walking towards me and without thinking I took a few steps back. I continued to walk backwards until my back hit the wall. I gasped a little and Draco laughed. He put his hands on the wall on either side of my head, trapping me between him and the wall. "You're not all that bad looking," he whispered in my ear. Uh oh. Maybe he would rpe me. I could feel my heart beat speed up at having Draco this close to me. 'Cut it out,' I told myself, ' He's just another guy. Another guy with beautiful, blue eyes that you can get lost in and wonderful, soft, pink lips,' I added looking up at him. I started with his lips. They were so full and soft, looking at them made me want to kiss me. I moved up to his eyes. They were amazing. They were such a light blue they were almost gray. I could stare into them for hours. Draco seemed to notice me staring and smirked. That's when I was snapped back to my room away from Draco's eyes. This was the same stupid boy who broke my heart in third year because of his so called reputation he had to keep. I got my courage back and pushed him off me. I ran out of my room across the hall to Harry's. I could feel my eyes start to fill with tears when I opened the door.**

**"Harry, I need to talk to you." He looked up, saw my face and immediately nodded. Hermione noticed and made up an excuse about needing to finish some homework. Ginny agreed with her and got up. **

**"Ron, don't you need to finish homework?" Hermione asked, pointedly. Ron, clueless as ever, just shrugged.**

**"I'll finish it later." Hermione walked over to him, grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the room. Fred and George left saying they needed to make a few adjustments to a prank. When everyone left Harry came up and hugged me.**

**"What happened, J.D.?" he asked. That's when my rant started.**

**"First of all I have to share a room with that git for the rest of the summer! And he seems to enjoy that. While Mum was explaining how she wanted us both alive at the end of the summer he just stood there wearing that stupid smirk! Then I showed him my room and he ordered me to stay! Harry you know I hate being ordered around! And this is my own house and he's staying in my room! He had no right to do that! Then he got a bit nicer and the next thing I knew I was pinned against a wall, staring in his eyes. Then he saw me staring at him so he had to ruin it and smirk. So third year came back to me. It reminded me of how nice he was until he found out you were my brother. Then he was a git! That was like my heart was ripped out, stomped on, stabbed a few times, put through a paper shredder, then the remaining strips were cut into little tiny pieces! So I started to cry and ran in here." I finished and collapsed on Harry's bed in tears. I hated remembering third year. Draco was so nice and sweet to me. I even kissed him. Then three days later he found out I was Harry Potter's sister and I was treated like trash since then. **

**"Aw, J.D. please don't cry. I hate when you cry." Harry said hugging me again. I laid in Harry's room, crying while he rubbed my back for a few more minutes before I decided I wanted blueberry waffles. They were my "get better" food. Whenever I was upset or sad or anything I turned to my blueberry waffles.**

**"Hey Harry."**

**"Yeah, J.D.?"**

**"Do you want to make me some waffles?"**

**"Blueberry?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Let's go ask Mrs. Weasley. Her cooking is tons better."**

**"Yeah you're right. Let's go." We walked downstairs and found my mum sitting at the table with Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy.**

**"Mrs. Weasley?" I asked quietly. "Can you make some of your wonderfully delicious blueberry waffles?" She looked up at my face and saw I had been crying. She immediately stood up.**

**"Of course dear. Here have my seat. I'll go make some for dinner along with some eggs, hash browns and bacon."**

**"Here Molly. Let me help you," my mum said. Mrs. Malfoy stood up too.**

**"Is it alright if I help too?"**

**"Sure, sure," Mrs. Weasley said, "There will be plenty to do." The three women headed into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley stopped in the doorway.**

**"Jordan, dear, do you want to talk about what happened? Was it one of my sons? Because I will beat those boys if need be." I smiled a little.**

**"It wasn't any of YOUR sons, Mrs. Weasley," I said stretching the 'your.' Mrs. Malfoy sighed.**

**"Draco?" She asked. I just nodded. She sighed again. "Do you want me to talk to him?" I just shrugged. I didn't know. I mean there was nothing to really talk to him about. He was a stupid, heartbreaking git. "Ok sweetie," Sweetie? I thought this lady hated my family and now I'm sweetie to her? I guess this is what happens when her son breaks my heart. The women walked into the kitchen. Harry and I sat in silence at the table for a few minutes until we heard the others coming down stairs. Hermione came down first followed by Ginny then Ron and the twins. Hermione came over to me and hugged me.**


	3. The Golden Rule

**"I'm so sorry, J.D.. I had no idea he hurt you that bad."**

**"You could hear me?" Ron cut in.**

**"Well you weren't exactly quiet." Ginny hit him.**

**"Shush Ron."**

**"Oh great. That means Draco probably heard me." Hermione shrugged.**

**"Oh well. He needs to know he hurt you and that's not okay."**

**"I guess you're right." Ron snorted.**

**"Of course she's right. The world will be ending the day Hermione is wrong." I laughed at that while Hermione scowled. Hermione was about to come up with a response when I shushed her.**

**""Quit it you two,"" I said mocking her while I was trying not to laugh. This made Hermione finally crack a little grin. I lightened up a little and just looked forward to my blueberry waffles. Dinner was ready an hour later and Mrs. Weasley called us into the dining room while Mrs. Malfoy went upstairs to get Draco.**

**Everyone but Draco and his mum were already sitting at the table and I was just about to explode from not getting to touch a waffle yet. Mum said it was polite to wait for everyone before you began eating. So I had to sit within three feet of a huge pile of waffles while I waited for Mrs. Malfoy and the git to come down. When they finally walked in the dining room I didn't wait for my mum's okay to began eating. I immediately grabbed a waffle, piled on the whipped cream and began eating like I hadn't ate for weeks. Fred and George laughed at me and made jokes about how I was going to be fat tomorrow. I just stuck my tongue out at them. Besides them, dinner was unusually quiet. Usually with the Weasley's here we would all be joking and laughing, having a good time, but no with the Malfoy's here we all sat in silence. Draco must have heard my rant in Harry's room because he refused to make any eye contact with anyone. The waffles had been passed around the table and were now sitting directly in front of Draco. I had only eaten two so far and desperately wanted another. I leaned over and asked Ron if he could ask Draco for the waffles. Ron raised his eyebrows but asked anyway.**

**"Hey git," Ron said. Draco looked up. I smirked a little at this. Glad to know he knows his name around here. "Pass the waffles." I smiled at Ron. I was glad he was standing up for me like this. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand didn't look too happy.**

**"Ronald!" She scolded. "You could ask nicely." Ron had a comeback for this too.**

**"I thought the golden rule was treat others how you wanted to be treated. Draco wasn't "nice" to J.D.. I'm just treating him the same," he said, glaring at Draco the entire time. Mrs. Weasley gave him the look that said "we will talk later mister." I, on the other hand, haven't gotten the waffles yet and was beginning to get mad. I cleared my throat.**

**"Excuse me. I have yet to receive my waffles." Fred and George burst out laughing and even Harry and Hermione smiled a little.**

**"Gee J.D. do you need to speak so formally?" George asked.**

**"Maybe I do," Draco still sat there and hadn't passed my waffles yet. "DRACO!" I yelled. "Pass me the bloody waffles!" This finally got his attention and he glared at me but passed the waffles none the less. I smiled at getting what I wanted. We all ate in silence for a few minutes before my mum had to make things uncomfortable.**

**"J.D. have you shown Draco your room?" I glared at my plate. I was not, under any circumstances, sleeping in the same room as him.**

**"Yes I did," I said between my teeth, "But I'm not sleeping in there with him."**

**"I'm sorry but that's the only place we could put him." I looked over at Fred and George and raised my eyebrows. They just winked and grinned. 'Perverts' I thought as I rolled my eyes.**

**"Great. I'll stay with Fred and George then. Problem solved." My mum sighed.**

**"I can think of many reasons that's not a good idea."**

**"And they are?" I questioned.**

**"One: I do not even want to think about what sort of trouble you guys can come up with if you share a room all summer. Two: There will be three people in that room and only two beds can fit." George interrupted here.**

**"She can sleep with me," he offered grinning. I rolled my eyes.**

**"And there's reason number three," Mum said.**

**"Come on Mum," I whined. "I'll make sure they behave themselves and we will clean up any mess we make. Promise." She stared at me for a second then sighed.**

**"I have got to be stupid for saying this but okay." George got up and pulled me to my feet hugging me then Fred joined in. I could see Mrs. Weasley whispering about how this wasn't a good idea. She had no idea. This was a horrible idea. I loved the twins like brothers so we wouldn't do anything bad, but inventing things for their shop. No promises there. Also no promises about not testing our creations on other members of the household. Like Draco. I laughed evilly inside my head at this. I guess I was also smiling because Ron interrupted my evil thoughts.**

**"What are you grinning about J.D.,"**

**"Oh nothing. Nothing at all," I said smiling even more.**

**"When you say things like that it scares me," Ron said scooting away from me.**

**"Ronnie-kins, no need to be afraid," Ron just nodded. Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows and I just shook my head. Fred, George and I were still standing in a big group hug, with me sandwiched in the middle, when Mum got after us.**

**"Sit down, you three. If you're done then leave the room."**

**"Are you guys done?" I asked. I got six yeses as an answer. "Great, let's go upstairs." George stopped me.**

**"Hey, J.D. will you go give Ron a hug?" I raised my eyebrows. Why would he ask me something like this out of nowhere.**

**"Er sure," I said walking over to Ron. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck.**

**"Oh J.D.," Fred added, "Race you to our room!" I tried to get away from Ron but he held on to me. I tried to kick and hit him but it was no use. He wouldn't let go. Finally when the footsteps on the stairs stopped he let go. I punched his shoulder.**

**"Ronald Weasley! That is so not fair," Ron acted innocent.**


	4. Missing Evelyn

"What? Giving the most amazing, beautiful, wonderful girl in the world a nice long hug is a crime now? What is the world coming to?" He asked sweetly. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Children," Mum started, "Go upstairs and stop acting like your eight years old." Ron and I bowed our heads in shame as we walked out of the kitchen. Once I closed the dining room door behind us we took off running. We made it to the stairs at the same and Ron kept trying to push me down.

"Ron! Ladies first!"

"This is a race woman! No rules apply here!" I growled at him. Stupid Ron and his stupid rules. We finally made it up the stairs, but me, being me, had to trip in the hall. Ron made it to the twin's room first. I was devastated. I loved winning and this was horrible. I lost to Ron. I walked in the twins room with my head down in shame.

"Oh perk up J.D. you win every other time," Harry said.

"So?" I asked, "I didn't win this time and that makes me sad," I said frowning.

"Poor you," 'Mione said, trying not to laugh. I just glared at her. How could she be so mean towards my emotions? "Oh J.D. you know you're just fine." I smiled a bit.

"Whatever you say 'Mione."

"Wake up," Hermione sang, walking into my room, "We're going to Diagon Alley today for our supplies." I groaned and put a pillow over my head. I heard muffled talking but paid no attention to what the voices were saying. Bad idea. The next thing I knew I was being tickled to death. I snapped the pillow off my head and tried beating my attackers who happened to be Fred and George.

"Get-off-you-guys!" I yelled at them between breathes.

"Never," they said simultaneously. I growled at them.

"Fine, fine. I'll get up." I said, hitting their hands away. Just then Draco walked in the room.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked. I just glared at him. After our "incident" we ignored each other for a week. He seemed to tire of not annoying everyone though and decided to be an obnoxious git the last two weeks.

"If you must know," George said.

"We are getting J.D. up," Fred finished.

"Well some people are trying to sleep," Draco said. I piped in here.

"Well some people are supposed to be getting up to go shopping today, not laying around in bed," I shot back, pointedly looking at Draco.

"Looks who's talking," he said, "You had to have your two boyfriends wake you up." I glared at him again.

"They. Are. Not. My. Boyfriends," I said through my teeth, pronouncing each word carefully so his tiny brain could process it. Draco just smirked as he walked away. "That git," I muttered.

"Ignore him J.D.," George said.

"He's not worth your time," Fred continued.

"You guys are right," I said smiling.

"We know," they said together, "Now get ready."

"Fine," I said sighing. Getting ready meant going in my own room, where Draco was. All my clothes were in there plus I only liked using the shower in my room. 'Yay,' I thought to myself as I walked in. Oh well though. Only one more week and we were back at school and everything was back to normal. When I walked in Draco was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling. I stood and watched him for a few minutes to see if he would do anything. I watched for about five minutes until he started smirking.

"Do you enjoy looking at me Jordan?" I glared at him.

"You wish Malfoy," I spat. He just continued smirking as I walked to my closet to find clothes for the day. As I looked through my clothes I realized how much I missed America. I missed how I dressed back in Myrtle Beach and Seattle. I missed all my friends. I especially missed my best friend Evelyn Love. Sometimes I think we were separated at birth. We looked alike the last time we saw each other which was last Christmas. We even said the same thing at the same time and finished each other's sentences. We were both top of the class in everything too. I missed everything about America, except how unhealthy it was. When you had my mum for a mother you grew to hate fast food and greasy foods. That's one thing I loved about moving to Britain. It was fairly healthy here. I loved that and being with my brother. I was so busy thinking about America and Evelyn that I didn't notice how long I'd been standing in my closet doorway until Draco spoke.

"Are you going to stare at your clothes all day or actually get dressed?" He asked rudely.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Draco."

"You were thinking about something," he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"What was it?"

"If you must know I was thinking about Evelyn. Now leave me alone," he looked confused.

"Who's Evelyn?" I glared at him.

"I was almost positive I told you to leave."

"I'm pretty sure you did too, but I'm also pretty sure I'm not going to listen," he said smirking. I sighed as I randomly grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. I didn't want to be here with that git any longer. I stalked across my room to the bathroom and slammed the door, being sure to lock it behind me. I wanted to just take a nice long bath, but I had no clue how much more time I had until we left for Diagon Alley so I settled with a quick shower.

When I was done my hair smelled like coconuts, but my body smelled like strawberries and cream. It was a wonderful mixture. I didn't bother blow drying my hair. I liked it wavy a lot more than I liked it straight.

Plus it took to long to dry, and I was a bit lazy in the mornings. I heard my mum's heels clicking across my room outside the bathroom door.

"Jordan, hurry up. Everyone is waiting on you."

"Hold on a second. I just need to put on my shirt."

"Well get it in gear young lady," I snickered. Get it in gear? I didn't know anyone except my mum who would say something like that and it humored me. She was also the only one who would call me young lady. I pulled my shirt over my head and walked out of the bathroom. I couldn't remember for sure, but I think I left my Converse in Harry's room. I left my room and walked across the hall to Harry's. I looked next to his bed, in his closet, under his bed, under his dresser, under his desk, everywhere! But I couldn't find them.

"Where did I leave those damn things?" I mumbled under my breath. I turned towards the door to leave and choose a different pair of shoes when I saw them. My silver and green Converse were in plain sight at the end of Harry's bed. I sighed, feeling pretty stupid, picked them up and left Harry's room. I grabbed my bag off my door knob on my way to the stairs. I ran down the stairs and ran over Draco who was sitting on the last step.

"Jesus, Potter!" He yelled as we fell to the ground. I glared at him. How could he be so stupid? What kind of person sits on the bottom step completely hidden from the view of a person running down the stairs?

"You shouldn't sit where people will be running! Therefore that was not my fault!"We finally stopped rolling and ended up laying in the middle of the floor with me laying on Draco's chest. I stayed on his chest awkwardly for a moment before Draco coughed.

"Are you going to get up Jordan? Or do enjoy this position? I don't mind it much if you don't," Draco said smirking.

I stood up quickly.

"You are such a git!" I yelled at him.

"J.D. calm down please," Mum said nicely. I mumbled something incoherent about Malfoy being a git. Thankfully she didn't ask what I said.


	5. Diagon Alley

"Ok so Jordan, Fred and George are going to the twin's shop, correct?" Mum asked.

"Yup!" We replied in unison.

"Great and Harry and Ron where are you going?"

"Quality Quidditch," Mum shook her head.

"Of course. I should've known that. Hermione and Ginny?"

"I think we'll go with Jordan and the boys."

"Ok and Draco?" My mum asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to take him to get some new robes, Lily."

"Okay. If he wants I'm sure he could join Jordan, Hermione and Ginny at the shop." Draco spoke up for himself.

"I'd rather not." Mum chewed her bottom lip. That was rude of him. How could he talk to my mother like that?

*If he's so rude why do you think about him so much?*

**I don't and who are you?**

*Your conscience and yes you do. He's almost always in your thoughts.*

**No he's not. He's a rude, annoying git. Why would I think about someone like him?**

*I don't know. Maybe its his perfect hair or his wonderful blue eyes that you can melt into.*

**Maybe…**

*Told you.* I growled at the little voice in my head then paid attention to Mum again.

"Alright then if you say so. How about we all meet at Fred and George's shop in a hour? Then we can head back home for some dinner."

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off in the direction of the shops they were going to. I understood why Mum was being a lot more careful this year. Usually she just sent us off on our own, looking around I noticed that wasn't a good idea this year. Most of the shops had broken windows and were boarded up. Our group walked past Ollivander's and saw the door and windows had boards across them. Ginny gasped.

"Who would do that to Ollivander's? Where will everyone get their wands now?"

"Voldemort would do that," I said plainly. Hermione elbowed me for being so blunt.

"There's other wand shops, Ginny. They'll have to get their wands from there." Ginny just nodded. I understood why she was so upset. Ollivander was kind to everyone and it was horrible to see his shop like this. It upset me too.

"Come on guys," I said grabbing Hermione's and Ginny's hand, "Let's just go to the twin's shop. I haven't seen it yet."

"Oh my god," I said as I walked through the door of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It was amazing. So many jokes and gags and pranks everywhere. I had died and gone to heaven.

"Like it, love?" George asked, coming up behind me. I jumped five feet in the air.

"Don't scare me like that George!" I exclaimed hitting his arm. "But yes. I absolutely positively love it!" I said throwing my arms out spinning in a circle.

"Great I'm glad you like it. You can have anything you want."

"Aw George thanks, but I couldn't do that."

"'Course you can. It's because of your brother that your standing in this store right now." I looked at him skeptically.

"Exactly, because of Harry. Not because of me."

"Oh come on J.D. you're practically family." I growled at him.

"You won't win this George, but I'm dropping it for now." George smiled and picked me up and hugged me.

"I always win love," he said. "Well don't just stand there. Look around. I'm going to go help some other customers, but if you need anything just come find me," George walked away, giving me a wink before he was completely out of sight. I rolled my eyes. I was going to pay for everything I bought whether the twins liked it or not. I picked up a few gags as I walked through the store. I had seen most of these things before, even helped develop some. I picked up the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder smiling at the memories of making this. It was my original idea and the twins loved it. This was what caused them to allow me to help them come up with other pranks with them. It also started our amazing friendship. I was reading the box when Fred came up behind me.

"You came up with that. Do you really need to read the box?"

"I was just seeing if my name was on it," I said smiling. I was kidding. I honestly didn't care if my name was on anything I helped with or thought of. Fred surprised me.

"Of course it is. Everything you've helped with your name is on. We can't be taking all the credit no matter how much we want to." I turned the box over and sure enough on the back "Not an original Weasley product. Developed by Jordan Potter." was printed in black ink.

"Really? You guys didn't have to do that. I would've been okay if you didn't."

"Well we did," George said from behind Fred. "Ah the Instant Darkness. It was that stuff that blossomed this beautiful, beautiful friendship." As if on cue Fred and George burst into singing "Friends" by the Beach Boys, horribly off key. Sometimes I really regretting introducing them to the Beach Boys, but I grew up with them. My mum's best friend in South Carolina was a huge Beach Boys fan. Since he practically lived with us it was the main music source in our house despite my complaints. Fred and George finished their song and then ruffled my hair.

"We love you J.D.," they said simultaneously.

"Aw I love you guys too," I said throwing my arms around their necks. Harry and Ron appeared behind Fred and George.

"PDA!" Ron yelled. I sighed.

"Oh shove off Ron. You just jealous," I said smirking.

"Did you just smirk J.D.?" Harry asked. Fred stopped hugging me.

"No!" he yelled shaking me, "This is what Slytherin is doing to you!" I started laughing.

"Calm yourself Fred."

"I can't. They're taking you away from me J.D.. The next thing I know you'll be dating Malfoy!" That's when I started laughing.

"Ok Fred. I've been there. Done that. Not going back," Fred calmed down and started laughing with me.

"I know you won't. I was kidding. Oh and Harry, take anything you want. You're the reason we're all standing in this shop so take anything." Just like I did Harry refused, but the twins insisted and Harry finally gave in. "Well munchkins my dear brother and I have to go so look around, take whatever you want Potter's and J.D. follow us," Fred said as he and George each took one of my hands. They pulled me in between shelves and around displays. I felt like I was in a maze. I wondered if they even knew where they were going this place was so big.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as they made a sharp turn.

"Somewhere," George answered.

"Great, could I have a few details? Somewhere doesn't help me much."

"Nope just keep walking," Fred said. I sighed and kept wondering where we were going.

"Tada!" They yelled as we stopped in front of a door. I pretended to be excited.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled, "A door! It's what I've always wanted."

"Well Ms. Sarcasm if you like the door so much we won't show you what's behind it," Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Fine fine. Open the door. I want to know what's behind it."

"Fine. Ready George?"

"Ready," George pulled open the door and all I saw was a plain room. There was a bed and chair in one of the corners. There was a single window with dull gray curtains, and there was a dresser across from the bed.

"It's a room," I stated plainly.

"Not just a room," George started.

"It's your room," Fred finished. I raised my eyebrows.

"My room?"

"No. We're kidding. It's just an extra room we have in case you do stay some night."

"What we actually wanted to show is what is laying in the bed." I raised my eyebrows but walked over to the bed anyways. I gasped when I saw what was on the pillow.

"Aw you guys are amazing," I said. "'E's so cute. It is a boy or girl?"

"Boy," Fred answered. I carefully picked up the kitten. I could tell it was a Norwegian Forest Cat. He was mainly brown but he had golden and black spots throughout his fur. He also had a white spot on his forehead. He was adorable. This was by far the best (and cutest) present the twins have ever gotten me.

"I think I'm going to name him Bruno," I stated.

"I like that name," George said coming up behind me rubbing Bruno's head. "It was my idea you know. To get you a cat before you left for your first year of school without us. I didn't want you to be scared and lonely so I thought it would be nice if you had someone to be there while we weren't."

"Well thanks George. I think I would've managed just fine though. I'm not completely helpless," George rolled his eyes like he didn't believe me.

"Whatever you say J.D.," he said winking. "Let's get out of here for awhile. Just us." I nodded.

"Ok sure. If you think that's okay."

"Yeah. It'll be fine. We're using the buddy system plus we'll have Fred tell our parents for us. It'll be fine," he repeated.

"Would Bruno be okay if I left him on the bed where he was for now?"

"Yeah it would be fine. We have this room soundproof so the shop doesn't hurt his little ears," George told me.

"Wow, you thought of everything didn't you?" I said smiling at him. He just smiled back. Fred coughed.

"Ok well break up the love fest and get going on your little walk," he said winking. I rolled my eyes, but put Bruno down on the pillow and grabbed George's hand.

"No need to be jealous Fred. I'll go on a walk with you sometime," I told him.

"I'll hold you to that promise J.D.."

"Come on," George said, pulling me out of the room. He led me through the shelves and displays again to get to the front of the store. Every once and a while a firework would whiz by my head causing me to scream and George would laugh at me. We finally made it out of the shelves to the front door. George was still laughing about the last firework that flew by my head when we go onto the street.

"Oh stop it George it wasn't that funny."

"Oh but it was darling," he said. I glared at him and growled. I started to look away from George, but I saw something over his shoulder. I looked more closely and noticed it was Draco. His mother was no where in sight. Wasn't he supposed to be getting robes with her?

"George, look at that. Draco isn't with his mum," George looked over his shoulder.

"Weird," he mused. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione come out of the twin's shop and take off in the direction Draco went.

"Looks like Harry is following him. Should we join them?" George thought for a moment.

"No, they can take care of themselves. Let's just walk. I would suggest ice cream but…" George trailed off. I knew what he was thinking. Death Eater's had got to the ice cream parlor already and it was boarded up like most shops.

"True, let's just walk," I said sliding my hand into George's again. We walked a few blocks telling stories of what we did at the beginning of the summer, and I told him what Hogwarts was like for the few months after he left. Boring was how I described it. I missed having the twins with me at school. We couldn't develop new products when we were separated. We made it work though. I was about to tell George about my summer when we ran into Harry, Ron and Hermione. I thought they were following Draco.

"I thought you guys were stalking Malfoy," George said.

"We lost him as soon as we walked out of your shop," Hermione said. I looked over her shoulder.

"Really?" I asked, "Because he's right there about to go to Knockturn Alley." "That's really weird but anyways let's go," Harry said and the rest of us followed.

* * *

DRACO P.O.V

I was on my way to Borgin and Burkes but I saw J.D. and one of the Weasley's walk out of that ridiculous shop. He seemed to be laughing at her and she didn't appear to be happy about it. Good. He didn't deserve to have her happy with him. It should be me she's happy with. I deserved her.

*Do you really think you deserve her?*

**Of course I do. I'm Draco Malfoy.**

*And that makes you deserve her?*

**Yes.**

*Have you ever made her happy before?*

Yes before she told me she was Potter's sister.

*That's why you don't deserve her.*

**What? Your confusing me.**

I must be going insane. I'm talking to myself in my head. I deserved Jordan. That didn't mean I wanted her because I didn't. She was only half-blood plus she was Potter's sister. I looked back towards Jordan. She had apparently forgiven Weasley because she was laughing with him now. He slipped his hand in hers and I felt my stomach lurch. How could she let him touch her?

*Jealous?*

**NO!**

*Whatever you say.*

They started to walk away when I saw Potter and his gang walk out of the store. Time to go.

* * *

JORDAN P.O.V.

Malfoy went down Knockturn Alley and then into Borgin and Burkes. We didn't dare follow him so we snuck around the back onto the roof where we could look into a window. Draco kept pointing at a cabinet, but Borgin would shake his head.

"I wonder what he wants with a cabinet," Harry whispered. I was going to say I had no idea when George pulled my head down. A moment later we all lifted our heads but the curtain on the window was closed. Harry sighed. "Let's get out of here." We all agreed and jumped down from the roof.

When we walked back into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes there were three very unhappy looking parents waiting for us.

"Harry James Potter," Mum started, "Where did you go? J.D. and George have an excuse. They told someone where they were going. I had no idea where you three were." Harry looked down at his feet.

"Sorry Mum. It won't happen again. Hermione said she dropped something though so we went back to look for it."

"Right," Hermione and Ron agreed. Mum seemed to believe them and nodded.

"Is everyone here?" she asked. I looked around. I saw everyone but Draco and his mum.

"Everyone but Mrs. Malfoy," I answered. Just then Draco walked in the door followed by his mother. "Never mind," I mumbled.

"Okay everyone meet in this exact spot in fifteen minutes and don't leave the store," Mum explained. The parents went off into the store while we just stood where we were. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and I had already been in the store and got everything we wanted so we decided to just wait in this general area. Draco found a wall and was leaning against it. I stood watching him for a moment and he stared back before I remembered Bruno. I needed to go get him from the back of the store, but I didn't know the way.

"George!" I yelled, trying to jump up and look over shelves. I kept jumping up and down while Harry and Ron just stared at me.

"J.D. what on earth are you doing?" Harry asked.

"George got me a present and I left it in the backroom. I need to go get it," I explained. Malfoy cut in.

"Of course HE would get you a present," he sneered. He didn't look too happy that George had got me something. I wondered why.

"I don't see how its any of your business Malfoy," I spat back. "But I NEED to go get it Harry so I need to find George."

"And whatever do you need George for?" George asked coming up behind me. I screamed, turned and hit his shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled at him. George bowed his head in shame.

"Sorry love," he said softly, pretending to cry.

"Aw I forgive you," I said hugging him. I saw Draco roll his eyes over George's shoulder. I glared at him.

"Good, now let's go get Bruno," George said leading me through the shelves and displays for the third time today.

Bruno was asleep again when I opened the door.

"Sleepy little cat," I murmured. I gently picked him up and let George lead me back through the store. We made it to the spot where we were supposed to meet right as the parents came back.

"Fred? George? Are you guys coming back to the house or are you going to stay here for the night?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We're staying here," Fred said. Mrs. Weasley nodded then she turned to my mum.

"Who is going with who to get back?" she asked. Mum studied everyone for awhile then turned to Mrs. Malfoy.

"Narcissa, can Draco apparate yet?"

"Yes he can," she answered. Draco spoke up here.

"I'll take Jordan. I won't take anyone else." Mum looked at me and then nodded.

"OK so J.D. and Draco. I'll take Harry and Hermione. Arthur is taking Ron. Molly is taking Ginny. Then Narcissa and Lucius you're going back to your manor to pick up a few things for Draco, correct?" Mrs. Malfoy nodded. "Great. Let's go then." I sighed and walked over to Draco slowly. By the time I got to him everyone else had already gone.

"Walk slow enough?" Draco asked smirking.

"No," I said plainly.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked holding his arm out.

"No, not at all Malfoy," I said glaring. He sighed.

"Fine. Jordan I am sorry," he said not looking at my face. I stopped glaring. Draco would never apologize to anyone. Why is he apologizing to me?

"Do you mean that?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I honestly miss having you around. We were friends before if you remember correctly."

"The way I remember it you were only friends to me in the middle of the night, when no one was around or when it was convenient for you." It was Draco turn to sigh.

"I'm sorry being Draco Malfoy isn't an easy job," I rolled my eyes, "But I am sorry J.D. what do you want me to do?"

"Just be my friend if you're going to do stuff like this or cut the crap and stay out of my life."

*You don't want him out of your life.*

**Shut up!**

*Well you don't*

**Shut up!**

*Fine fine…*

Draco sighed again. "Fine I'll be your friend okay? How about, um, we sit together on the train?" I bit my lip.

"Well I usually sit with my friends but-" Draco cut me off.

"I am your friend remember?"

"Yeah I know. Okay yeah sure I'll sit with you Draco." He nodded.

"Great, we should probably get going then," he said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Sorry Draco but did anything I say give you permission to put your arm around me?" Draco thought for a moment.

"Nope, but I'm not the best at apparition so I figured the closer the better."

"Draco that is a bunch of crap," I said smiling a little.

"Maybe but if it isn't do you want something to be wrong with you?" I sighed.

"I suppose not," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt my feet leave the ground as Draco stood up straight. "Don't drop me or I swear I will kill you," I muttered. Draco laughed a little.

"No promises. Here we go." I hated apparating. It made me sick so I closed my eyes and buried my face into Draco's chest. I felt my insides being turned every which way then it stopped. I held onto Draco for a few more moments just to be sure it was all over. "J.D.," he whispered, "Let go. They're staring." I quickly let go of Draco's neck and he sat me on the ground. Everyone just stared for a moment. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were already back from their manor and were staring at Draco. Everyone else was looking back and forth between Draco and I in disbelief.

"J.D. what the Hell?" Harry asked.

"Harry! Language!" Mum said.

"Well Draco apologized," I said.

"For everything?" Ron questioned. I looked up at Draco. He never did say what he was apologizing for.

"Yes for everything," Draco said.

"Well that's wonderful then," Mrs. Malfoy said, "Maybe you'll actually smile now Draco. I was getting tired of you glaring at every guy who touched her."

"Mum," Draco started, "She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends." Mrs. Malfoy got the "oh" expression.

"I see."

"Well I'm going to go start dinner," my mum said walking into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Malfoy followed to help. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy went into the office like the usually did while dinner was being prepared.


	6. Apologies

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this much so far. I would love it if I had a few more reviews though. They don't take too long, just a sentence or two. **

**Also those of you who have twitter I would love it if you would follow me. My old one, well something happened with that email and it's very messed up now. So I have a new twitter and I would love it if you guys would follow me. My name's the same as on here: _Purplerose10415_**

**Thanks  
Love  
Kat**

After the parents left the room we all stood in silence for a few minutes. It was Harry who broke the silence.

"So you forgave him?"

"Yes I did."

"After he hurt you that bad?"

"He apologized for everything, Harry." Harry laughed at this.

"I doubt he means it. He's a Malfoy J.D.! A Malfoy!" Draco glared at Harry.

"Yeah Potter?" He started. I stepped in.

"Shut up both of you. We're all going to my room and we're going to have a nice long talk got it?" No one spoke. "Great," I said grabbing Harry's and Draco's hands and pulling them upstairs. Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed. We got upstairs to my room and I closed the door. This was one more time I was grateful for the silencing charm that was on my room. There would probably be yelling in this conversation. Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch and Harry sat on the floor in between Ginny and Ron's legs. Draco stood a few feet away. Would it kill him to sit with them? "Okay," I started, "Draco is my friend now whether any of you like it or not. He apologized to me and I forgave him. I know he hasn't been the nicest to you guys which is why we're here." I turned to Draco. "Draco if we're going to be friends you have to at least make an effort to be nice to them. Okay?" He just nodded. I turned back to the others. "And you guys need to respect his efforts. Okay?" Ron and Harry continued to glare at Draco. Hermione, on the other hand, spoke up.

"I can do that for you J.D.. I can see that…Draco means it when he apologized to you. I can see he cares about you," she said pausing before using Draco's first name.

"Thank you, Hermione. That means a lot," I said smiling at her. I gave Draco a pointed look. He sighed.

"Thank you…Hermione. I do care about Jordan," Draco said pausing before using her first name like she did for him. Draco looked uncomfortable as he spoke again. "And I'm sorry for everything I've done to you," Hermione looked a little surprised that he apologized to her. She clearly wasn't expecting that.

"Well thank you for that," she said a little hesitant. Draco just nodded. Ginny spoke up then.

"I can try to get along with Draco too if he does make the same effort," she said.

"I will. I messed things up with J.D. before because of who her friends and brother were. It's not going to happen again," Draco said. Ginny nodded. I looked towards Harry and Ron who shook their heads. Oh well. It was progress. Hopefully they would come around in time.

"Well thanks Hermione, Ginny and Draco for being the mature ones unlike my brother over here," I said sighing. Ron and Harry walked out of my room.

"Hey J.D. I think we're going to go talk to them," Hermione said.

"You don't need to get them mad at you Hermione," I told her.

"It's okay. I'll be gentle." I just laughed. Harry and Ron would explode at any mention of Draco. It didn't matter how nice Hermione was about it. Hermione and Ginny left too.

"Well that went better than planned," I told Draco, "We're all still alive at least."

He just nodded, but didn't look at me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You didn't need to make your brother and friend mad because of me," he said quietly.

"If we want to be friends I did. They'll come around eventually. Life is too boring for them without me in it. Don't worry about it," Draco just laughed.

"Someone has a big ego don't they?" he asked poking my side.

"Yup you," I replied poking him back.

"Hey now," Draco said starting to tickle me. I was a very ticklish person and tried to get away from Draco.

"Draco please don't," I begged, "Please oh please don't." Draco sighed but let go of me.

"I've been with you less than two hours and I'm already starting to have a heart," he said. I laughed. That was an odd thing to say. "Oh," he said pulling out a box, "I got you something. I planned to apologize to you and if saying sorry didn't work this was plan b." That was just like Draco to try to buy his way out of something. I shook my head at him but opened the box anyway. I gasped as I took off the lid.

Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was made of diamonds and had little emerald teardrops in some places. Then at the bottom was larger emerald surrounded my dozens of diamonds. The necklace must have cost a fortune. I shook my head.

"Draco I can't have this."

"Of course you can." I looked down at the necklace.

"No, no I can't."

"J.D. please just take it. I bought it for you and I can't take it back." I sighed.

"Fine Draco, but no more presents until I get you something of equal value which will take quite a while."

"You aren't getting me anything," he told me.

"Yes I am."

"No you aren't. I don't want anything."

"There's nothing in the world you want?" I asked. Draco thought for a moment.

"Besides what I can't have, nope nothing."

"What can't you have?"

"Just things. I'll tell you sometime just not now."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise."

* * *

Dinner was much more pleasant than previous nights. Ron and Harry refused to talk to anyone, but everyone else was talking.

"Draco," Mr. Malfoy said, "The Zabini's are having a party tomorrow night." Draco nodded and appeared to be bored with the subject. "We are to attend and you being sixteen need a date. We thought Ms. Parkinson would do." Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Not her. I can't spend all night with her," he said.

"Who can you stand to spend all night with then?" Draco looked over at me.

"What about Jordan?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows. What was he thinking? I'd never been to a party and I was fairly sure it would be only pure-bloods.

"Draco, I don't think that would be a good idea." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Why not? She's in Slytherin. She would be allowed in. Besides I don't want to go with any one else."

"I suppose if Jordan says yes and if it's alright with Lily then it will be fine," Mr. Malfoy said hesitantly looking at my mum.

"What do you say J.D.?" Draco asked looking at me. I looked nervously towards my mum.

"Well…" I started.

"I don't see any problem in you going Jordan," Mum said.

"Okay then, sure," I said still nervous.

"That's wonderful," Mrs. Malfoy said, "Tomorrow my tailor will be over and he can make you a dress." I almost choked on my mashed potatoes.

"Sorry," I said, "but did you say dress? I'll have to wear one?"

"Of course dear," she said smiling. 'Oh no,' I thought. I didn't do dresses.

"Oh okay. That's…great?" I said searching for the right word. In truth great was far from what it actually was. I quickly finished my dinner and waited impatiently for Draco to finish. I needed to talk to him about this party and what he had got me into. When he was finally done, I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Draco and I are going to bed a little early," I announced. Draco raised his eyebrows, but nodded in agreement. Mum nodded and continued talking to Mrs. Malfoy about dresses. I pulled Draco out of the room and up the stairs. When we got to my room I pulled him in and slammed the door.

"Draco Malfoy, what did you just get me into?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well Jordan I do believe you just agreed to be my date for a party tomorrow night."

"And what does that involve?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Draco, I've never been to one of these. How am I supposed to act? What will it be like?"

"Well you act like you're my date. Just stay on my arm the whole night and you'll be fine. It's semi-formal which is why you must wear a dress. There will be a few people from school there. Not too many. That's about it. Like I said. Stay with me and you'll be just fine." I nodded.


	7. What happened?

"Wake up, sweetie," I heard someone distantly say. Then I felt someone shake my shoulder gently. "Jordan, Mr. Garlow is here to fit you for your dress." I sat up when I heard the word dress. Then I remembered what I was doing tonight. 'Oh joy,' I thought as I got up off the couch. Mrs. Malfoy walked over to my bed to wake up Draco. She wasn't as kind with him and roughly shook his shoulder. "Draco, up, Mr. Garlow is here." Draco groaned but got up fairly quickly. "Don't worry about getting dressed Jordan. Just quickly brush your hair and teeth." I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I heard Draco behind me.

"Do I have to go Draco?" I asked as I ran a brush through my hair.

"Yes," he said plainly as he reached for his gel.

"Don't wear any today," I said, grabbing his hand. He raised his eyebrows. "Please," I added.

"Why? I always wear it."

"I know and I hate it. I like your hair nice and fluffy like it is now," I said running my hand through his hair. "I hate it with all that crap in it."

"Fine," he said setting the gel back on the counter and picking up his toothbrush. I picked up mine and we quickly brushed our teeth. Mrs. Malfoy was waiting for us outside my bedroom door.

"Ready?" We nodded. "Great let's go then." Mrs. Malfoy led the way to the living room. Why she felt the need to lead me places in my own house I had no idea. I walked in and saw a tall man sitting on the couch. He stood up when he saw us walk in. I assumed this was Mr. Garlow. My assumptions were proved to be right a few moments later. "Jordan this is Mr. Garlow." I smiled at him. "Well let's get started." Draco and Mrs. Malfoy sat on the couch while I stood on a stool in the middle of the room. He took quite a few measurements before I was allowed to sit down. I sat next to Draco as Mr. Garlow pulled out a book from his suitcase.

"Any ideas on color?" Mr. Garlow asked. Draco answered.

"Green or silver," Mr. Garlow nodded and mumbled a few words, waving his hand. He handed the book to me and I gasped. The dresses were all so beautiful. Mrs. Malfoy pointed to one that was simple but beautiful. Mr. Garlow nodded, waved his wand again and I was wearing the dress. It was an olive green and hugged my body down to my knee where it cut off. The dress had one shoulder and it was ruffled. I looked in the mirror and shook my head. The dress was too plain for me. Draco agreed and I was changed back into my pajamas. I sat back down again and this time Draco draped his arm over my shoulders. I looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at me. He was glaring at Mr. Garlow. 'Weird,' I thought. Mrs. Malfoy pointed out a few more dresses that I was changed into, but either Draco or I didn't like them. Draco pointed to a snakeskin dress that was silver and green. Mr. Garlow waved his wand one more time and I was wearing the dress. I stood up and looked in the mirror. I loved this dress. It went to my mid-thigh and was strapless. The back had a few openings that went around to my side. Draco came up behind me and put his hands on my hips as he rested his chin on my head.

"This is the dress," he said.

"I know."

"Is this the one you want Jordan?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. I nodded my head. I was changed back into the regular clothes.

"I'll go get my mum to pay," I said starting for the door. Mrs. Malfoy stopped me.

"No, no we're buying it for you dear," she told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly remembering the necklace Draco bought me.

"Of course, now you and Draco run along." I nodded and Draco wrapped his arm around my waist as we left. When we were out of earshot of the door I stopped walking.

"What's wrong J.D.?" Draco asked.

"First: I don't like how you and your family are buying me expensive things. Second: Why is your arm around me?" Draco dropped his arm.

"That man. I didn't like how he was looking at you." I raised my eyebrows. Draco sighed. "He thinks I'm your boyfriend and he still had to nerve to look at you like that."

"Why does he think you're my boyfriend?" Draco just shrugged.

"That's what my mum told him. Usually when you go to parties its your boyfriend or fiancée that accompanies you so instead of explaining things Mum just told him I was your boyfriend."

"Is everyone tomorrow going to think that?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Don't get too excited over it J.D.," Draco said sarcastically. "Honestly why don't you sound excited? You get to be my girlfriend for a night."

"Just like pretending though right?" Draco paused before answering.

"Right." I still didn't like this idea. I was afraid of falling for him again. I'll admit a night with Draco as my boyfriend sounded wonderful. Oh no. What am I thinking? I already have fallen for him again. I thought everything about him was wonderful. I always have. I never hated him no matter what I told myself and my friends. Even when he hurt me I still thought he was amazing.

"Jordan if you really don't want to go as my girlfriend we can have Mum tell everyone," Draco offered when I didn't say anything.

"No, no its fine."

"You sure? Malfoy is a pretty big name and there will be reporters there." Was Draco trying to scare.

"Yeah I'm sure," I said a little more hesitantly.

"Okay then."

"Let's go take a walk," I said pulling on Draco's hand.

"Can we change first?" he asked.

"Nope," I said sticking my tongue out. "Let's go," I said tugging his hand again. He gave in and followed me. I led him through the house to the backyard. It was a nice day and I had a perfect idea. I led Draco across our backyard and through a path in the woods to a lake. Apparently everyone else had the same idea as me because Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Mrs. Weasley, and my mum were already either swimming or sitting on the rocks beside the lake. I pulled Draco over to the rocks where my mum and Mrs. Weasley were sitting. I sat next to my mum while Draco stood behind me.

"Did you find a dress?" Mum asked as I sat down.

"Yes, I'll show you it tonight." She nodded. "I'll show you the necklace Draco bought me too," I told her.

"Draco bought you a necklace?" Mum asked.

"Yes, it's beautiful."

"That was wonderful of you Draco," my mum said smiling at him.

"Yes it was. Hey Draco can you help me up?" I asked holding out my hand for him. He nodded and grabbed my hand. Once I was up I smiled sweetly at Draco. "Thanks." Then I pushed his shoulder and he fell into the lake. Draco came up and glared at me.

"Jordan!" he yelled, "I asked if we could change but no you didn't want to. Now you push me into a lake when I'm fully clothed?" I just giggled and shook my head. "You think this is funny?" I nodded. "Great, well I'm feeling really cuddly right now and would like a hug." My eyes got wide and I started backing away from the water. Draco was now on land soaking wet. I turned and ran. It didn't take long for Draco to catch up with me.

"Draco please don't," I started to beg.

"Begging will not work this time Jordan." I squealed as he wrapped his arms around me. When he pulled away I wasn't too wet. I looked up at Draco and gave him the 'Ha' look. He just smirked before picking me up bridal style, walking towards the lake.

"Draco no, I don't want to get my clothes all wet."

"Oh and you think I did?" he asked. I looked towards my mum for help.

"Mum please. Make him put me down." She just shrugged.

"Sorry Jordan you had this coming." The water was up to Draco's waist now. I tried one last time.

"Draco please?" He pretended to think for a moment.

"Nope," he said before dropping me. I came up and tried to hit Draco but he caught my hand and held it on his chest. I looked up at Draco and he was looking down at me thinking about something. "Jordan," he started, "I want…" Draco trailed off. I raised my eyebrows.

"You want what Draco?" He looked away from me and seemed to remember who else was here.

"Never mind," he said shaking his head. He let go of my hand and took his shirt off, throwing it to the side. I sucked in a breath as I looked down. Draco looked amazing with no shirt. He had perfectly sculpted abs that I just wanted to run my hands over. He smirked a little before pulling me against him. "Ready?" he asked. I looked at him in confusion. Ready for what? I didn't get to ask what I needed to be ready for because Draco pulled me under the water again. I closed my eyes when we went under and when I opened them I saw Draco's hand coming towards my face. I closed my eyes again and jerked away because I didn't know what he was doing. I felt him rub his thumb across my face so I opened my eyes to see him smiling and backing away. I came up for air and pressed my hand to my face. I felt something and when I looked at my hand it had mud on it. He wiped mud on my face. The nerve of that boy. I went under the water, grabbed a handful of mud and swam after him. I came up and threw the mud at him, getting some in his hair. He felt his hair and seemed to get mad when he found mud in it. "You. Did. Not. Get. Mud. In. My. Hair, he said through his teeth.

"Oh but I did Draco," I said throwing more at him. Within minutes Hermione and Ginny had joined and even Mrs. Weasley and my mum. Harry and Ron glared at all of us having fun with Draco and got out of the lake. After a few hours Hermione and Ginny left with Mrs. Weasley and Mum leaving Draco and I alone. We got out of the lake and just sat on the rocks in a comfortable silence. I was thinking about life and Draco appeared to be staring at the water.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Life."

"What about in life?"

"Harry, Ron and my dad," Draco looked confused when I said my dad.

"Why your dad?"

"I was just wondering what he would think about this," I said gesturing between us, "Harry seems to hate it and everyone says Harry is just like Dad was," I said picking up a rock and throwing it into the lake.

"Who knows J.D.? If your dad was alive now things might be a lot different. I might not be sitting here right now if he was. Or maybe Harry and I would be the greatest of friends. No one knows what he would think." I understood what Draco was saying so I nodded. "Hey J.D.?" He asked.

"Hmm?" He looked nervous before he started to speak.

"What exactly happened with him?" I looked up at Draco. Why would he ask me something like this?

"He died," I said plainly.

"I know that, but how?"

"Voldemort," I said plainly again.

"Jordan, you're telling me stuff I already know. Here I'll be more specific. How are you and Harry alive? Why didn't Harry live with you and your mum until a few years ago?" I sighed. I didn't know what I should tell him. Maybe I should just get up and go back to the house. I didn't have to answer. I thought about it for a few minutes before deciding to tell him.

"My parents knew Voldemort was after them. They just didn't know when he would come. They didn't know even know He could find them. My mum and dad has decided a few weeks earlier that my mum would take me and leave the country and go to America. My dad was to take Harry and meet us in America. When Voldemort came to our house that night my mum and I were able to leave. We waited and waited for my dad and Harry, but they never came. We found out the next day that my dad was killed, but Harry survived and was living with muggles. My mum was scared and didn't know what to do. She figured Harry would be safe living with her sister until she figured everything out. She was right. Harry wasn't necessarily happy living with our aunt and uncle, but he was safe," I finished and glanced at Draco quickly before looking towards the lake. Draco was silent for awhile.

"That makes sense, I suppose," he said quietly. I nodded. "Well we should probably go back to the house and get ready," Draco said. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. Ready for what? "We're going to a party tonight remember?" I groaned.

"No actually, I had forgotten." Draco lifted the corners of his mouth into a tight smile.

"Well now you remember so let's go."


	8. Dark Mark

"Draco, I really don't want to do this," I whispered as we walked down the stairs.

"Too bad J.D.. I am going to that party and you are going as my date," Draco said. I sighed as I reached the last stair. My mum saw me and rushed over.

"Oh Jordan you look beautiful," she gushed.

"Thanks Mum," She continued to finger my dress and hair. Then she moved to the necklace.

"Is this the necklace Draco bought you?" She asked.

"Sure is," I said smiling at Draco.

"It's amazing," She said airily.

"I know."

"Well we should get going," Mr. Malfoy said. I nodded and kissed my mum on the cheek. Hermione and Ginny hugged me at the same time. Then Harry came over. I hadn't expected a good-bye from him. He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear.

"I don't trust everyone that's going to be there J.D.. I don't want you going at all, but it looks like you are. Stay close to Draco. I don't like him, but I can see he does care about you and he'll keep you safe." I nodded and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry turned around and said something to Draco that I didn't hear. Draco just nodded and glanced at me. Mrs. Malfoy then took Mr. Malfoy's arm and they apparated away. Draco then held his arm out for me to take. I hated apparating so I was hesitant to take his arm. I eventually took his arm and had the feeling of being shoved through a tube. The feeling disappeared quickly. Draco and I were standing in front of a mansion a few feet away from his parents. They saw us and began walking up the walk to the manor. Draco allowed me to stare for only a few moments before he pulled me to the door.

"Here we go," he muttered under his breath as we walked in. The inside of the mansion was beautiful. There was a spiral staircase on either side of the door made of elegant wood. Draco led me up the staircase on the right and we were about half-way up the stairs when I heard someone shout "Drakie!" Draco immediately stopped walking and wrapped his arm around my waist. He turned us around slowly and I saw Pansy at the bottom of the stairs smiling up at him. Her smile turned to a glare when he saw where his arm was.

"Drakie?" She asked, "Why are you with her?" Draco rolled his eyes before answering.

"She's my date," he said turning us around again and continuing to walk up the stairs. I heard Pansy whining and Draco walked a little faster. I smirked and raised my eyebrows.

"Hate her," he said plainly. When we reached the top of the stairs I could hear music softly playing. Draco led me to another door and took a deep breath before opening it. Inside I saw so many people. There was a small ensemble in a corner and a few people dancing. Many people were walking around with drinks, mingling. Draco caught a waiter as he walked by and grabbed two drinks. He handed one to me and I raised my eyebrows.

"It's not poisoned," He said smiling a little, "You can drink it."

"If you say so," I said before taking a small sip. It didn't taste too bad. I had no clue what it was or what was in the drink though. I was going to ask Draco what was in the drink, but a group of people came over to us.

"Very beautiful date, Malfoy. Mind if I have a dance?" One man asked.

"Yes, I do mind Dolohov," Draco said pulling me closer. I gasped involuntarily as Draco said his name. Dolohov was a ruthless Death Eater. I understood now why Harry wanted me to stay with Draco. If Draco cared about me though why did he bring me here? Dolohov raised his eyebrows when I gasped but didn't say anything.

"Now Malfoy-" Dolohov started again.

"Leave us be," Draco said leaning his head against mine. Dolohov glared at Draco and stalked off.

"Draco," I whispered, "I shouldn't be here. That was a death eater." I thought for a moment before continuing, "Why is a death eater here? I thought you said reporters would be here."

"There were reporters here earlier. We came a little later than I thought. Reporters leave, death eaters come." I glanced around nervously.

"Draco, I shouldn't be here," I repeated.

"Jordan it's fine. Should be fine. No one knows who you are so you'll be fine." I nodded but moved a little closer to Draco. A few more people came and talked to Draco, but I didn't catch their names. I didn't talk much. I was too afraid of slipping up, but I would smile and laugh. If the room wasn't full of death eaters I would be having a wonderful time. After a couple hours of talking and drinking the room got very quiet very quick.

"Sh*t," I heard Draco mutter, "You're right. You shouldn't be here now." My eyes widened.

"Draco? What's going on?" I asked. He shushed me and appeared to be thinking. Mr. Malfoy walked over to us.

"Draco I didn't know He was doing this tonight," he said quietly.

"Jordan needs to leave right now," Draco said.

"She can't," Mr. Malfoy turned to me, "Act like you belong Jordan. When Draco leaves you stay next to me understand?" I had no clue what was going on so I just nodded. Suddenly my scar started burning like crazy. I gasped a little and Draco looked over at me.

"Scar," I whispered. He grimaced and squeezed my hand, but that's about all he could do. My scar only burned when Voldemort was around. I gasped again involuntarily when realization hit me. Voldemort was here. I felt my knees go weak and Mr. Malfoy wrapped an arm around my waist to support me.

"Young Malfoy," a voice whispered. I knew it was Him. "Come here," Voldemort said. Draco took a deep breath and nodded at his father before walking to the front of the room. "You remember the task I gave you?" Voldemort asked Draco.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco said nodding. What task was he talking about?

"Good. You will be receiving the Dark Mark tonight." I gasped again at this. Draco was getting the Dark Mark? No, he couldn't. He wasn't a Death Eater. Sure he seemed to be an evil boy who hated many things, but this wasn't him. Draco just nodded before rolling up his sleeve. I shook my head quickly and closed my eyes. This wasn't happening. It was a dream. I opened my eyes, but everything was the way it was before I closed them. Draco still stood at the front of the room with Voldemort standing in front of him. Voldemort pressed his wand to Draco's left forearm muttering a word or two I couldn't hear. Draco immediately fell to his knees in pain. "Remember your mission," Voldemort said before apparating away. I wanted to go to Draco and make sure he was okay. It looked like it really hurt. Draco was still on the ground grabbing his forearm. I wiggled out of Mr. Malfoy's grasp and looked up at him. He nodded signaling it was alright if I went to Draco. I quickly walked over to Draco and kneeled down beside him. He looked up at me, and I saw he had tears in his eyes. Draco quickly looked away and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jordan. I didn't know he would be here," I just nodded. I didn't know what to think. Voldemort had given Draco a mission and made him a death eater. I didn't know if I should be afraid of him or not. I wasn't happy that he brought me here. Even if Voldemort didn't show up he still knew about the Death Eaters, and he still brought me.

"Let me see it," I whispered. Draco looked hesitant so I took his arm and pulled it into my lap. I gently touched the edges of the mark, and Draco sighed.

"It doesn't burn when you touch it," he said, grabbing my hand and completely covering the mark. He moaned quietly and leaned down resting his forehead against mine. "It feels amazing," Draco whispered. I raised my eyebrows. He was acting like he was high. I was a little freaked out.

"Stand up," a voice behind us said. I turned and saw Mr. Malfoy. He held out his hand for me, and I took it. I pulled Draco up with me. "Let me see it son." Draco held out his left arm. "It will be fine," Mr. Malfoy said, "It will just burn for a few days or so. We need to get back to Jordan's house though."


	9. Love

Draco pulled down his sleeve and held out his hand for me to take. I laced my fingers through his right hand right before having the feeling of being shoved through a tube.

We landed in my living room where Mum, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in front of the fire. Mum smiled when she saw me.

"Did you have a good time Jordan?" Mum asked.

"It was great," I told her nodding, "Draco and I are tired so we're going to go on up to bed." I pulled Draco up to my room and sat him down on my bed. I paced in front of him for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Are you mad at me?" I thought about it for a minute. Was I? I didn't know.

"I have no idea if I am or not." Draco just nodded. "What the hell happened tonight?" I asked.

"I received the Dark Mark," Draco said plainly. I glared at him.

"I know that, but why?"

"Because I was given a task and He decided to make me a Death Eater," I shook my head a little.

"You aren't a Death Eater," I told him.

"As of tonight I am." I shook my head again.

"What's your task?"

"I can't tell you," Draco said looking away. I nodded. I had guessed that much.

"Are you still Draco?" I asked. Draco raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm still Draco." I shook my head and walked over to him.

"You don't understand," I told him. I poked his chest where his heart was. "Are you still Draco in here?" I asked. Draco grabbed my hand and held it over his heart.

"I don't know who I am Jordan. I care about you when I shouldn't. I don't want to do this task, but yet I'm a Death Eater." I nodded my head again.

"I'm thinking two things right now."

"And they are?"

"Okay one: you don't get enough hugs in your life and two: you're a good person with a bad life. You have a heart Draco. If you didn't you wouldn't care about anything."

"Well thank you Jordan. I'm glad that I have a heart," Draco said sarcastically rolling his eyes. I hit his arm lightly.

"Hey, I'm trying to be serious here."

"So am I. Now go get changed. Big day tomorrow."

"Draco Malfoy, do not tell me what to do unless you never want to wake up in the morning." Draco smirked at this.

"Whatever you say J.D.." I sighed but went and got pajamas anyway. I went to the bathroom making sure to lock the door. I didn't trust Draco to not come in while I was changing. I turned the water on while I took off my dress. I took a quick shower and changed into the shorts and t-shirt I chose. When I walked back into my room Draco was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling. I walked over to the side of the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Is the ceiling really that interesting?" I asked. Draco looked over at me but didn't answer. I sighed and climbed into my bed. "I'm sleeping here tonight," I announced laying my head on his chest. Again no answer but Draco wrapping his arm around me.

"Are you going to talk to me?" I asked.

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"Certain things. Now could you be quiet or go sleep in your brother's room?"

"Fine," I said scooting away from Draco and resting my head on my pillow instead. Draco hardly looked up at me when I moved away from him. I glared at the side of his head and got out of bed. Now he looked at me.

"Where are you going?"

"To see if George is here tonight," I said picking up Bruno and heading towards the door. I heard Draco get out of bed.

"Why?" he asked getting in front of me and blocking my way.

"So I can sleep with him since someone obviously doesn't want me in here."

"You are not sleeping with him," Draco said grabbing my arm and trying to pull me back to bed. I glared at him. How dare he touch me? And he knew I hated being told what to do. I jerked my arm away.

"I'll do what I want."

"I said you could be quiet or go sleep in your brother's room. I never said I didn't want you in here."

"Well I want to talk to someone," I said stubbornly.

"Go talk to Harry then," Draco said. He wasn't understanding this. I wanted to talk to him, not Harry or George. I glared at him.

"Fine," I said walking towards the door.

"Good night love," Draco said. I just slammed the door in response.

DRACO P.O.V

I sighed as Jordan left. I didn't mean to make her mad, but she didn't need to be around me very much. Plus I did need to think and her constant talking wasn't helping.

I didn't know what to do. I really care about J.D., but I don't want to hurt her. I want to be with her, but she should hate me. Maybe I should've let her go to George's room. If they got together I wouldn't be able to have her. I shook my head and laughed out loud at this. If I really wanted her I would get her no matter who she was with. I paced for a few minutes deciding what to do.

*You should be with her.*

No I shouldn't. I would end up hurting her. I'm not coming back to school next year and she will hate me once I complete my task.

*Maybe, but then maybe she won't. Tell her everything and she might understand.*

Or she might completely freak out and tell everyone.

*Do you trust her?*

Of course.

*Then tell her.*

Alright…

*Right now! But listen at the door for a few moments first.*

Okay I'm going.

I took a few steps towards the door but then stopped. Why was I listening to a voice in my head? I didn't know, but if the voice got me with Jordan I would listen to it all the time. I got myself together and walked across the hall to Harry's door. I stopped and listened like the voice told me to. I heard someone crying. It sounded like J.D.. Oh great. I made her cry. Now I feel horrible.

"J.D. don't cry. He's not worth it," Harry said. I glared at the door but then stopped. He was right. Jordan didn't need to cry over me. She didn't answer Harry. "Please Jordan. Stop crying. I hate when you cry. What do you want me to do? I could go ask Mrs. Weasley to make waffles. I could make you waffles if you wanted."

"Thanks Harry. Waffles do sound good. Will you make them?"

"Sure, let's go." I heard them get up, and I quickly walked back to Jordan's room and closed the door. I listened to Harry's door open and them walked downstairs. I waited a few more minutes before following them downstairs.

J.D. P.O.V.

I stomped across the hall to Harry's room and walked in without knocking. Harry was still up talking to Ron and immediately jumped up when I walked in.

"Jordan what happened?"

"Ron?" I asked, "Could you leave for a few minutes?" Ron nodded and left the room.

"What happened?" Harry asked again once Ron left.

"I fell in love with Draco," I said falling to my knees crying. Harry shook his head and put his arm around me.

"How do you know?"

"I don't!" I yelled, "I just do…" I trailed off.

Harry nodded and let me cry for a few minutes before he tried to get me to stop.

"J.D. don't cry. He's not worth it." I didn't answer. I thought he was. Draco was worth a lot.

"Please Jordan. Stop crying. I hate when you cry. What do you want me to do? I could go ask Mrs. Weasley to make waffles. I could make you waffles if you wanted."

"Thanks Harry. Waffles do sound good. Will you make them?"

"Sure, let's go." Harry said holding out his hand for me to get up. We walked downstairs and I sat at the bar while Harry got out everything to make waffles. Harry got everything out and was starting to mix the ingredients together when we heard someone come down the stairs. I didn't bother wiping my eyes. If it was Mum she would find out eventually. If it was any one else I didn't really care. I would tell Hermione, Ron and Ginny tomorrow. I heard the person walk into the kitchen, but I didn't look up. Harry did, and he immediately glared at the person which told me who it was. Draco.

"What do you want?" I said without turning around.

"How did you know who it was?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Harry is mad at you, and he glared when you came down." Draco didn't answer for a few minutes.

"Blueberry waffles?" he asked.

"They're my feel better food," I said plainly. Draco sighed.

"Can we talk? I honestly don't know what I did. If you're mad because I was trying to think then I am sorry." I just nodded. "Jordan?" He asked, "Can we please talk? I need to tell you something." Harry sighed.

"She obviously doesn't want to talk to you right now. If I had it my way she would've never talked to you again after third year so stuff like this wouldn't have happened," Harry practically yelled.

"Stuff like what?" Draco asked. Harry looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I just shook my head. "Stuff like what?" Draco repeated.

"She fell in love with you, you git!" Harry yelled at him. Draco's breath caught. I buried my face in my hands. I didn't know Harry was going to tell him. I felt my cheeks get hot and I knew my face was red.

"That's great," Draco said.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry yelled again. By this time the adults had come downstairs to see what Harry was yelling about and were standing in the doorway watching.

"Harry what is going on?" Mum asked.

"Malfoy is being a complete git," Harry stated plainly.

"Harry don't say that about people," Mum scolded.

"It's true though," Harry muttered. Mum was about to respond, but Draco cut in.

"Jordan, I love you." I felt my jaw drop and I heard my mum gasp.


	10. Finally

**A/N: Thanks so much for everyone who has been reading. You guys are amazing. Thank you to those of you who take the time to review too. It means a lot. **

**I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update as much the next few weeks because I will be having surgery and won't feel up to it.  
Thanks.**

** Kat**

**Twitter: purplerose10415**

* * *

Mrs. Malfoy was the first one to talk.

"Finally you tell her," she said shaking her head, "Only took you three years."

I looked up at Draco.

"Three years?" I asked. He just nodded. "Why do you treat me like you do then?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said avoiding my eyes. I nodded. That was the reason he said before. "Can I talk to you alone?" Draco asked me.

"Sure," I said standing up, "Harry I still want those waffles."

"Alright. Malfoy don't touch her," Harry threatened. Draco just nodded and walked out of the kitchen. I followed him up to my room and closed the door behind us. Draco paced the length of my room a few times before he spoke.

"Yes I've been in love with you for three years now. Ever since the day we met I loved you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Draco shrugged.

"I didn't know I actually loved you until today. Even if I did know I probably wouldn't have told you. I would've tried to get rid of the feeling." I nodded. I understood him trying to get rid of the feeling. I would too to keep him safe.

"It isn't safe for me to be with you is it?" Draco shook his head.

"No, not at all."

"What if I want to be though?"

"You can't so it doesn't matter." I stuck out my bottom lip. That was completely unfair. Draco can't tell me he's loved me for three years then say we can't be together.

"I can do what I want," I told him stubbornly.

"It takes two people to make a relationship Jordan."

"I know that. You and me. That's two." Draco sighed and shook his head.

"I will not be with you. It would be too dangerous and I would never put you in danger." I rolled my eyes.

"Like having Voldemort constantly after me isn't dangerous," I told him, "Plus if I remember correctly it was you who took me to a party a couple hours ago where He himself was present." Draco cringed when I brought that up.

"I didn't know He would be there. And that's exactly why we can't be together. He could show up anywhere I was, and you could be there."

"Draco, we're going back to school tomorrow," I glanced at the clock. It was 1:07 A.M. I corrected myself, "We're going back to school today. Voldemort won't be there. We will have all year together. We can figure something out before the end of the year." Draco sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but okay." I immediately smiled and threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around. When he sat me down I saw Draco truly smile for the very first time. I stared for a few moments and apparently he noticed. "What?" He asked, still smiling.

"You're smiling. You never smile."

"Well I'm happy right now," he said kissing my forehead.

"So am I," I said leaning against his chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I heard Harry yelling my name from downstairs. I sighed a little before pulling away from Draco. "Come on. He will just come up here if we don't go down there." Draco nodded and laced his fingers through mine. I debated in my mind how to tell everyone I was dating a guy most of them hated. I decided to just announce it. I stopped in front of the kitchen door and took a deep breath before opening it. "I'm dating Draco," I said walking through the door. I heard several gasps, but didn't look up to see who they came from. Harry was the first one who spoke.

"I should've seen this coming after you two just said you were in love with each other." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Real mature J.D.," he said rolling his eyes. Mr. Malfoy was next to speak.

"Are you sure this is good Draco?" Mrs. Malfoy answered instead.

"Of course it's good Lucius. He's with the girl he loves," she said smiling at us. I looked at my mum. She nodded.

"I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. The way you two looked at each other and acted around each other gave it away." I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. I was worried my mum wouldn't be happy and would be the same way Harry was. I was so happy that she was okay with it. I smiled at my mum and she smiled back.

"Well I'm happy for you two," Mrs. Weasley said smiling. I smiled back while Draco just lifted the corner of his mouth. I understood that. At least he was trying to be polite unlike Ron and Harry who were sulking in the corner. I glared at them, and they returned the look. "Stop it you three," Mrs. Weasley scolded, "Now I'm going to fix those waffles Harry began to make, and we'll all have a nice meal together." With that Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen with Mum and Mrs. Malfoy closely behind.

"Jordan," I looked up at Draco who said my name. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Draco glanced nervously at my friends and brother.

"Certain things," he said brushing his left arm against my side. I understood what he meant and nodded.

"Come on. We can go to the library," I said walking for the door. I was almost there when Hermione spoke.

"We all need to talk," I glanced at her.

"What do you mean, 'Mione?"

"We, meaning you, Draco, Harry, Ron and I, need to talk," Hermione turned to Ginny. "Sorry, but just us this time." Ginny huffed, but left the room anyway. "Let's all go to the library, and when we're done Harry, Ron and I will leave so you two can talk." I nodded.

"Alright," I looked up at Draco who shrugged, "That's fine." Draco and I led the way to the library. I opened the library door and held it open until Harry was in before closing it. I turned to sit down and sighed when I saw the seating arrangements. Harry and Ron were next to each other on one couch with Draco in the chair across from them while Hermione sat cross-legged on the floor between them. I went to sit in front of Draco, but he patted his lap. I glanced at Harry and shook my head. I didn't need to make the situation worse right now. I sat with my knees pulled to my chest leaning on Draco's legs. I waited for Hermione to say something since it was her who decided we need to talk.

"So you're dating Draco?" Hermione asked to break the ice. I just nodded. "Well I'm happy for you two," she said smiling. Again I nodded.

"Thank you." Hermione turned to Ron and Harry.

"Aren't you guys happy for J.D.?" She asked. Harry and Ron glared at her in response. Hermione sighed. "Aren't you guys glad that your little darling sister that you love so much and want to be happy has found a guy to treat her right?" Harry scoffed.

"Yes because he treated her right before. Why is he deciding after three years of making her life horrible to be with her?"

"He apologized Harry," I said quietly, "Plus he never made life completely horrible. Sometimes he was there for me and showed he cared."

"Not very often. I still want to know why he even wants to be with you. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with you J.D. but you are everything he hates." I started to answer, but Draco cut in.

"Yes Potter. Your sister is everything I hate. Half-blood. Your sister. But that's what makes me love her. She's different. I don't really choose who I fall in love with, but I'm glad it was her," I smiled up at Draco and he returned it half-heartedly. I could tell he was nervous and possibly scared of Harry which made me smile even bigger.

"See Harry?" Hermione asked, "Now can we all try to get along?" Harry and Ron didn't answer, but Draco did.

"I can try," Harry grimaced and spoke up.

"If he can try then Ron and I can too."

"That's great. That's all I needed to hear," Hermione said standing up. Harry and Ron followed her as she walked out the door. Once Harry left I stood up and moved into Draco's lap.

"What did you need to talk about?" I asked resting my head against his shoulder.

"It's not safe that we're together," He started.

"I know that," Draco nodded.

"Sometimes He calls us to him and we have to go. My Mark will start burning when He is calling. I'll have to leave then and because of who your family is I can't tell you where I go or what happens okay? You have to understand that. I don't want to keep things from you, but I have to keep stuff like this to myself." I nodded. I didn't really like that Draco couldn't tell me things, but I understood. "Good and you can't tell me anything alright? Don't talk to me about the Order or what your brother is doing or anything like that. I can't always keep Him out of my head, and I don't want to help Him destroy everyone." I nodded again. "Great. Well we should probably go back and see if Mrs. Weasley is done cooking."

"Yeah we probably should and after we eat I'm going back to bed for a couple hours."

"So am I," Draco said as I got off his lap. I led the way to the kitchen and immediately recognized Mrs. Weasley's waffle smell. I loved her blueberry waffles more than anything in the world, and I quickly sat down at the table and waited for everyone else to sit. I was rocking back and forth in my seat while I was waiting for everyone to sit down.

"Calm down Jordan," Mum said, "There are plenty of waffles."

"I want them now though, and it's taking forever for everyone to get down here."

"Here sweetie," Mrs. Weasley said handing me a bite of a waffle, "Try this to make sure they taste fine." I grinned and quickly took the waffle. I chewed it slowly and smiled bigger.

"They're perfect," Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Good. Now here's Harry and Ron. We can eat now." I grabbed two waffles and whipped cream from the plate in the middle of the table. I covered the waffles in whipped cream and began eating. I closed my eyes after I took a couple bites, but snapped them open when I heard laughing.

"J.D. being addicted to waffles isn't healthy. I think we should ban you from then. Maybe that will stop this addiction," Harry said still laughing. I glared at him and stabbed another bite of waffle eating it slowly.

"I'm not addicted."

"Of course not," Harry said sarcastically. I glared at him, but didn't say anything. I quickly ate another waffle and stood up looking at the clock. It was 2:18 A.M..

"Well I'm going to go back to bed for a few hours before I have to get up to catch the train," I said heading to the stairs. Draco was still eating and glanced at me hesitantly. I smiled at him encouragingly. He would be okay with my family. His parents were there too. Plus he, Harry and Ron had just agreed to try to get along. I continued up the stairs to my room and left the door half open. I wanted to know when everyone else came up, and I didn't want Draco to think he couldn't come in. I threw myself on my bed and covered myself up to my chin while I waited for Draco.


	11. Back to School

I must have fell asleep waiting for Draco because the next thing I knew he was gently shaking me awake.

"Jordan, you need to wake up its 9:30, and we still have to finish packing," I groaned and uncovered my head. "Come on, love. We can sleep on the train or as soon as we get to school." I sat up slowly and got out of bed. I glanced over at Draco and noticed he was fully dressed and that his hair was gelled back. I narrowed my eyes a little at his hair but didn't say anything. "What's wrong?" He asked. I just shook my head saying it wasn't a big deal and went to my dresser. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a green shirt. I went into the bathroom and quickly changed and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. I came out and found my trunk sitting on my bed, still locked with Draco sitting next to it.

"You could've opened it if you wanted and added stuff I needed."

"I didn't want you to get mad at me for going through your things," I nodded. That made sense.

"Alright well thank you then," I said smiling at him. He lifted the corner of his mouth and nodded. "You should smile more often," I told him as lifted up the corner of my mattress taking out the photo album I was given in first year.

"Why?"

"Because I like it when you do, and you look nice when you smile."

"So I don't look nice when I don't smile?" He questioned raising his eyebrows.

"No you do. You look better when you smile though."

"Alright if you say so. I'll try to smile a bit more often."

"Good," I said throwing a couple books in my trunk. I was about to close my trunk when Bruno hopped in it. "No you don't get to ride in there," I said laughing as I pulled him out. "Silly kitty," I said kissing him on the forehead before putting him down. I stood back up and noticed Draco staring at me. "What?"

"You're always smiling or laughing."

"I'm usually always a happy person," Draco nodded and closed my trunk for me. He started to pick it up, but I stopped him. "You get yours I can get my own."

"Mine is already downstairs," he said picking my trunk up and heading for the door. I caught up with him and looked at what he was wearing for the first time.

"I look completely underdressed next to you," I told him looking down at my own clothes.

"You look fine," Draco said.

"Not next to you."

"Jordan you look amazing alright?" He said looking at me and smiling a little bit. I smiled back at him.

"Alright." Draco sat my trunk down next to the couple others that were next to the door already while I went to find my moccasins I left in the kitchen. I always wore moccasins the day I went back to school and that wasn't going to change this year. I quickly found them and sat down in a chair at the breakfast bar to wait for everyone else to come downstairs. Draco came in and sat next to me after only a few minutes. I hated sitting still and started to fidget in my seat after only a few minutes. "Draco can we do something while we wait? I can't sit still. This is driving me crazy."

"Just don't think about having to sit still. Think about something else," I tried to do what Draco said, but I couldn't think of something long enough so I began to fidget again. Draco sighed. "Come here," he said holding his arms out. I moved next to him, and he pulled me into his lap. "Try not to think about anything," he said resting his chin on my shoulder. I nodded and reached for his hand, lacing my fingers through his. I was able to sit still for a couple minutes before there was a loud crack in front of us, and I jumped. I looked up to see who had just apparated into our kitchen and saw Fred and George. I stood up quickly and went to hug them.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever," I said as George spun me around.

"I know," Fred said laughing, "Four or five days is the longest time."

"It is," I told him seriously.

"We know," they said together. "Now we have a couple questions."

"And they are?"

"Why were you just cuddling with Malfoy?" George asked.

"He's my boyfriend. And the other questions are?"

"Boyfriend?" Fred asked, "Like boyfriend boyfriend?"

"Yes. Boyfriend boyfriend. Now what are the other questions?"

"When did this happen?" George questioned.

"Last night."

"I see. Do Harry and Ron know?"

"Yes they do, and they all agreed to try to get along."

"Malfoy agreed to get along with Ron?" The twins said in unison shaking their heads.

"Yes, Draco," I said stressing his name, "agreed to try to get along with Ron."

"Do we have to get along with him?" George asked.

"I would like it if you tried."

"Fine, we will try then," Fred said.

"Good now that that's over with. What did you guys come for in the first place?"

"This," George said dropping a bag in front of me. I raised my eyebrows and opened the bag. It was filled with galleons. I pushed it away.

"I'm not taking money from you guys."

"It's not taking if you earned it and you did. This is just the money from your products and your products only."

"George. I cannot and will not take this alright?"

"You're going to take it and be happy with it."

"No I am not," I said walking away. George followed and grabbed my waist turning me around. I heard Draco growl a little when George touched me. George must have heard too because he let go quickly.

"J.D. just take the money. You earned it alright?" I sighed and realized I wasn't getting out of this.

"Fine, do you have another bag?"

"Yeah, but what for?" Fred said handing me one.

"Half is going to school with me and half is going to my mum to take to Gringotts." I took a couple handfuls and put them in the other bag. Then I took that bag and threw it in my trunk. "Happy?" I asked coming back into the kitchen.

"Very," they twins said in unison. I rolled my eyes and went back to Draco. He didn't seem to be happy. He wouldn't look at me. Instead he was glaring at George. I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Be nice remember?"

"He touched you. In front of me. You're my girlfriend," Draco said through his teeth.

"Exactly. Your girlfriend, not his. Relax. I love you," I said kissing his cheek. Draco relaxed a little bit and let me sit on his lap again. Fred and George made gagging noises and left the kitchen. We weren't alone for very long because Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came downstairs.

"Are we going to leave soon?" I asked Harry. He shrugged.

"I think so. Everyone is packed now."

"Yes we're leaving so get your jackets on," Mum yelled from the hall. I hopped off on Draco's lap and went to get my jacket from the backroom. When I walked back into the front room Draco held out his hand for me, and I laced my fingers through his. "Everyone ready?" Mum asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, let's head out then." We walked out where two cars were waiting. "I'll drive one car, and Mr. Weasley will drive the other. I don't care who anyone goes with just get in a car."

"Draco and I get the back of this car," I announced tugging the handle of one of the cars. It was locked. "Could whoever has the keys for this car unlock it?"

"That would be me," Mr. Weasley said unlocking the door. I opened the door and climbed into the back row with Draco behind me. George, Hermione and Ginny sat in the row in front of us which left Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy in the front. They loaded all of our belongings into the car trunk and got in. We waited for the others taking the other car to be ready before we left. It didn't take long to get to the train station so we were fairly early for once. Once we got inside the station I dropped Draco's hand. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. I didn't know if he wanted his friends to know about us because I was Harry's sister. We got to platform nine and three-quarters and waited for Mum to catch up.

"Alright, Ginny you go first. Then you three," Mum said pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny nodded and took the wall at a jog followed by Harry, then Ron and Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed them. "Alright Jordan, go ahead." After six years I still hated going through the wall. I was afraid I would miss or it would seal and I would hit solid brick. I closed my eyes and jogged towards the wall. When I felt myself go through I sighed and opened my eyes. I moved to the side and waited for Draco. He came through right after me.

"Come on," he said, "Let's get a decent place to sleep." I nodded and followed him. "Your friends or mine?" He asked. I raised my eyebrows. I figured we would try to sit alone.

"We can sit with yours. You've been at my house all summer."

"Alright then," Draco said walking towards the train. He helped me get my trunk onto the Express and then started to look for somewhere to sit. He walked to the very back of the train where it was mostly Slytherins. Draco opened the door and walked to the middle of the last compartment. He put his trunk on the rack then took mine and did the same. Draco looked down at his watch. We still had fifteen minutes before the train left. "Let's go back to our parents," He suggested.

"Alright," I said leaving the compartment. There were quite a few students on the train, but most of them were still on the platform. I got off the train with Draco right behind me. Harry and Hermione were standing next to Mum while Ron and Ginny were saying good-bye to their family. Draco and I walked towards my mum, but Mr. Malfoy pulled him aside.

"I need to talk to you before you leave," Mr. Malfoy said glancing at me.

"I know what it's about so you don't need to talk to me. I can handle it myself," Draco said putting an arm around my waist.

"Are you sure? You can't fail."

"I know that," Draco said his voice rising.

"Alright, have a good year then," Draco nodded stiffly. We walked over to Mum who was still talking to Hermione.

"Have a good year, dear," she said hugging Hermione. Then she pulled Harry into a hug. "You too, Harry." Next she went to give me a hug. "Don't lose Draco," she whispered, "He needs you, and you need him." I smiled

"I won't," I whispered back. Mum pulled away.

"Have a good year Jordan. I'll see you all at Christmas." Then she went to Draco. I don't think he was expecting a hug, but he was polite and hugged back anyway. "Have a good year sweetheart," she said smiling. He smiled back a little bit. The train blew its whistle so I quickly gave Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a hug and started to get on the train. Mrs. Malfoy stopped me and gave me a hug.

"Keep an eye on Draco for me," she said.

"I will."

"We want hugs too," Fred and George said picking me up. I laughed a little and hugged them back.

"Find some time to write in your oh so busy lives," I told them. They pretended to think for a moment.

"I suppose for you we can do that," George said kissing my cheek and winking. I rolled my eyes as they let me down and walked towards the Express. Draco led me back to the compartment we found earlier. It was still empty. I raised my eyebrows.

"They'll come," he said. I nodded and sat down leaning back in the seat.

"The seats aren't comfortable enough to sleep in," I said.

"Sorry love. We can sleep when we get back," Draco said putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Alright." Just then Blaise Zabini walked into the compartment followed by Pansy Parkinson. Pansy sat down on the other side of Draco and picked up his hand. Draco raised his eyebrows, and I glared at her.

"Pansy, why are you holding my hand?" Draco asked pulling his hand away.

"Because I want to," she said reaching for his hand again.

"Parkinson, if you touch my boyfriend again I will hex you into oblivion," I said leaning against Draco's shoulder.

"Boyfriend?" Pansy asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yes I'm her boyfriend, Pansy." Pansy's jaw dropped and she left the compartment with a huff.


	12. That Bitch

I couldn't help not to laugh as Pansy left the compartment. Draco and Blaise looked at me like I was crazy.

"She hates you now," Blaise noted, "And you're laughing." I nodded my head.

"I've never liked her. I don't care what she thinks of me."

"She probably wants you dead." I shrugged.

"Lots of people want me dead." Blaise nodded like he understood and stopped talking about Pansy. "So what did you do over the summer?"

"Stayed at Jordan's most of it," Draco said twirling at piece of my hair around his finger. Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"And?"

"And what?" Draco asked. Blaise glanced at me.

"I'll ask you later."

"I didn't sleep with her if that's what you wanted to know," Draco said. Blaise's cheeks got a tinge of red and he nodded. Just then a second year walked into our compartment. We all stared at him, and he looked nervously around.

"Professor Slughorn requests Blaise Zabini and Jordan Potter to join him for lunch," the boy said looking at the ground.

"Slughorn?" Blaise asked.

"He's a teacher," I explained. "At the beginning of the summer Harry and I had to convince him to come back to teach."

"What's he teach?" Blaise asked standing up.

"He used to teach potions," I turned to Draco, "I'll try to get out of it by saying something about the prefect meeting even if it isn't for a couple hours alright?" I said kissing his cheek.

"Alright. I'll just wait here I suppose." I nodded and followed Blaise out of the compartment who was following the second year boy. The boy suddenly started talking excitedly.

"Was that Draco Malfoy? Why didn't he yell at me? Aren't you Jordan Potter? Doesn't he hate your brother? Are you his girlfriend? Does Harry know?" I covered my ears with my hands and glared at the boy.

"I don't see why it's any of your business, but I'll answer your questions. Yes that was Draco. I don't know why he didn't yell at you," Blaise interrupted me here.

"He didn't yell because he's in love," he said leaning against a wall. I rolled my eyes at him and continued.

"Yes I'm Jordan Potter, and yes Draco and Harry used to hate each other. I am Draco's girlfriend. Be sure to spread that around, and yes Harry knows. Are you happy now?" He nodded excitedly and continued leading us to Slughorn's compartment. Once we got there only a few people were inside. I didn't bother taking a seat.

"Professor," I said and Slughorn turned towards the door, "I'm sorry, but I have prefect duties. Could you and I have lunch together some other time?"

"Ah yes yes of course Jordan. Don't want you in trouble with Dumbledore for missing out on prefect duties," he said. I saw Hermione raise her eyebrows behind him. She was also a prefect and knew I wasn't missing anything. I winked at her and smiled. Hermione just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Run along then, Miss Potter," Slughorn said waving me away. I nodded and skipped out of the compartment. I made my way back to the compartment Draco was in and skipped inside.

"How did you get out of the lunch?" Draco asked as I sat down next to him.

"Slughorn loved my mum which means he loves me," I said smiling.

"I see," Draco said pulling me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his. I heard the compartment door open after a few minutes, but I didn't bother looking to see who it was until I heard them talk.

"Bloody hell can you get off him J.D.?" I turned around glaring.

"Ron what do you want?" I asked getting off Draco's lap.

"Everyone left to have some lunch. I came to see if you or Malfoy had been invited."

"I was invited, but I didn't want to go so I got my way out of it," I said.

"Who gets invited?" Ron asked sitting down.

"People," I said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"What kind of people?"

"Special people," I said smiling. Ron glared at me. I just smiled even wider and crossed my feet, resting them on his lap.

"Get your feet off me."

"Nah I'm comfortable," I said closing my eyes.

"Fine. Keep them there," Ron huffed.

"I was planning on it."

"But seriously what people get invited?"

"I was wondering that too," Draco said.

"People who Slughorn thinks will do great things or that have parents with a big name or just people he finds extraordinary. Like Harry and I were invited because we were hit with a killing curse and we're still alive. Blaise was invited probably because of his parents. You see now?"

"Why wasn't I invited?" Draco asked.

"I don't think he counts Death Eater as a big name for your parents. Sorry."

Draco nodded like he understood.

"Why was my sister invited then?" Ron asked.

"I dun' no. Ask her when the lunch is over."

"I will."

Ron, Draco and I continued to talk for an hour or so until Harry and Hermione knocked on our compartment door and let themselves in.

"How was lunch?" I asked as they sat down.

"It was alright," Hermione said but Harry rolled his eyes behind her.

"It wasn't alright. It was horrible, and J.D. Dumbledore wants to see us right after the feast."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Some second year and came and told me to go to his office after dinner. Then he asked where you were, and I told him I would tell you."

"I see. I wonder if it's important or whatnot."

"Me too." Hermione stood back up.

"We should probably get to the prefect meeting Ron," Ron grumbled, but stood up. I stood up too.

"Draco and I will walk with you guys," I said as Draco nodded and stood up.

The prefect meeting was the same as last year's. The head boy and girl discussed the rules and then handed out the passwords to the common rooms. It was quickly over, and we all went back to our compartment. Harry wasn't in the compartment when we got back.

"Did Harry say where he was going?" I asked everyone. They all shook their heads.

"Weird." We were almost to school when Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle came into the compartment. Blaise looked around the compartment, nodded, then took the empty seat by Hermione. Hermione looked shocked but didn't say anything. Crabbe and Goyle on the other hand stood awkwardly in the doorway. Draco muttered something under his breath then turned to them.

"If you're going to stay in here then sit. Don't stand in front of the door." They nodded then sat down in the seats by Draco who just shook his head.

"Draco," Crabbe said, "Why are we sitting with them?" He said sneering at Ron and Hermione. I narrowed my eyes and was about to say something, but Draco squeezed my hand.

"They can sit wherever they want and seeing as they're Jordan's friends they want to sit with Jordan."

"Why is she in here? I thought we hated her," Goyle said.

"I don't hate her. She's my girlfriend. Now quit asking questions." Crabbe and Goyle nodded and were silent the rest of the trip.

The train pulled up to Hogsmeade and Blaise spoke up.

"Are we going to get a carriage together?" I looked to Ron and Hermione to see if it was okay with them. They both nodded.

"Sure, I'm going to try to find Harry too if that's okay," I said. Blaise nodded in agreement. I gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek and started to head out of the compartment.

"J.D.," Ron said stopping me, "I'll help you look for Harry alright?"

"Okay thanks Ron. Could one of you guys take our trunks?" I asked.

"We'll get them," Hermione said.

"Thanks 'Mione," I said leaving the compartment. "So where do you think he is?" I asked Ron.

"I dun' no," Ron said shrugging.

"Alright well let's ask around to see if anyone has seen him." We looked in all the compartments for Harry as we walked down the corridor. We got to the back of train and still hadn't found him.

"Maybe he already got off," Ron suggested. I shrugged my shoulders. I was getting kind of worried about where Harry could be.

"Maybe he did. Let's just check back here then we will get off." I opened the door of a few compartments when I heard footsteps. I thought everyone had got off the train, but Ron and I. "Hey Ron did you hear that?"

"The footsteps?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought we were the only ones still on the train."

"So did I," he said pulling out his wand. I reached for mine, but then realized I left it in my robe which was with Draco. I turned around to move next to Ron when I felt a fist collide with my cheek. I opened my eyes to see who my attacker was and came face to face with Pansy.

"You bitch!" I yelled.

"Stay away from Draco!" She yelled back. I glared at her and punched her in the face. She stumbled back and I punched her again. I was going to punch her one more time when Ron grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back.

"Jordan!" He yelled, "You've hurt her enough. Let her go." I glared at him.

"She punched me first."

"And you punched her last." I glared at him again. "Don't glare at me. Let's go. I'm sure Harry is off the train by now." Ron led me off the train and looked around for the carriages. "Great, they already left. We're walking to the castle. Can you make it?" I nodded a little. I could feel the side of my head bleeding, and I was starting to get a little dizzy. Ron shook his head and muttered something under his breath. He helped me walk to the castle gates and once we were there Flitwick asked for our names. Ron shook his head again, but told him our names. Flitwick glanced at me, and muttered something.

"I'm not even going to ask Ms. Potter. Here's a towel," he said waving his wand. I nodded in thanks. "You missed the sorting. The feast has just started though so no need to worry about lack of food Mr. Weasley." Ron nodded and helped me the rest of the way to the castle.

"I'll walk you to your table alright?" He said opening the doors to the Great Hall. No one really noticed Ron and I had entered until we were halfway down the Slytherin table. Harry and Hermione were the first to notice, and they jumped up. Draco must have been watching our table because when they started walking towards me he stood up too. Draco got to Ron and I first.

"What happened?" He asked taking the towel from me to examine my head. Ron answered for me.

"Parkinson happened," he said searching the Slytherin table for her.

"What did she do to my sister?" Harry said coming up behind Draco.

"Punched her in the face for dating Draco. Don't worry J.D. got in a few punches before I pulled her off Pansy." Harry muttered something under his breath and looked for Pansy. "J.D. should probably sit down though. I had to help her walk up here." Draco nodded and took Ron's spot beside me helping me to a table. He helped me sit down then sat next to me. Harry sat on my other side while Ron and Hermione sat across from us. We sat in silence for a few minutes until the dizziness went away. After a couple minutes I turned to Harry.

"Where did you disappear to?" He shrugged.

"I was just wandering." I raised my eyebrows, but Harry just shook his head. He would tell me where he really was later.

"So what exactly happened?" Hermione asked as Draco dabbed the cut on the jawbone. I looked at Ron, and he nodded saying I could tell them.

"Well Ronald and I were searching for Harry when we heard footsteps. We thought we were the only ones on the train so Ron pulled out his wand. I started to get mine out when I realized I left it in my robe that was with Draco. So I started to turn around to stand next to Ron when I felt some mysterious person's fist hit my face. So I see who it is and surprise surprise it's Pansy. So I do what anyone else would. I punched her in the face two times and was going for a third when Ronald," I paused and glared at Ron, "pulled me off her." Ron just shrugged.

"I didn't think you wanted to be charged for murder."

"I wouldn't have killed her. I have more common sense than that."

"Sometimes I wonder," Harry said under his breath. I just glared at him.

"We better get back to our table," Hermione said before I could respond to Harry, causing a fight. Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Try to stay out of fights J.D.," Harry said leaning down and kissing me on the forehead.

"I'll do what I can," I said smiling. Harry just rolled his eyes as he walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"Are you okay love?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine. It's not too bad." Draco looked skeptical but let it go.

"Alright, eat a little before all the food is gone." I nodded and grabbed a couple random items and put them on my plate. I looked at Draco's plate and noticed he had grapes. I looked around for them and saw them quite a ways down on the table. I shrugged and picked a few off Draco's plate. "I was going to eat those," he said watching as I ate them.

"I want them though." Draco just smiled a little at me and shook his head.


	13. In Love With Who?

I finished popping the last grape from Draco's plate into my mouth as Dumbledore stood up. The food disappeared as he gave the usual speech before sending us off to bed. As Dumbledore said goodnight I turned to Draco. "Can you handle all the first years?" I asked, "I'm going to head up to Dumbledore's office and see what he wants." Draco nodded.

"I can take care of them. Go see what he needs to talk about." I smiled and kissed his cheek as I stood up to find Harry. I saw him waiting by the doors and jogged over.

"What do you suppose he wants?" I asked falling into step with him as we climbed the stairs.

"I dun' no," Harry said shrugging. I nodded, and we climbed the rest of the way to the seventh floor in silence. Once we got there I looked at Harry for the password. He shrugged his shoulders. We stood in silence in front of the gargoyle not knowing what to do. After a few minutes Professor McGonagall walked by.

"You two need the password I suppose?"

"Yes, Ma'am." She nodded.

"Acid pops." The gargoyle stepped to the side and the wall split in two behind it. The staircase started to come out of the floor, and I hopped on. I jumped up and down on the top stair as the staircase moved upward like an escalator. Harry stared at me like I was crazy.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Having fun," He shook his head again and got on the stairs. The stairs finally got to Dumbledore's office and stopped moving. "Too bad. I was having a great time," I muttered. I skipped to the door leading to his office and knocked.

"Come in," Dumbledore said from inside. The doors opened, and I skipped inside. I skipped around Dumbledore's desk a few times before sitting in a chair. Harry walked in calmly behind me. "Did you have any sugar with your dinner Jordan? And what on earth happened to your face?"

"No I did not have any sugar whatsoever with my meal. And Pansy felt the need to attack me," I said reaching up to feel my face.

"Because of Draco?" He asked. I didn't bother asking how Dumbledore knew and just nodded. "I see. I actually wanted to talk to you about him." I raised my eyebrows and nodded again. What could he want to talk to me about that had to do with Draco? "I want you to look after him. Help him in any way he asks. Even if he doesn't ask I want you to help him."

"Yes sir," I said nodding slowly. I was so confused. What would Draco need my help with?

"I know you have no idea what I'm talking about, but you will soon. I promise," Dumbledore said winking. "Now I have matters to discuss with both of you." Harry stopped pacing and sat down in a chair. "Professor Slughorn has something I need, and I believe you two may be able to get it from him. I cannot tell you what it is I need yet, but you will find out soon. For right now I would like you both to get close to him. Can you do that?" Harry nodded.

"Of course sir," I also nodded.

"Very well. That's all I have for you two. Off to bed." Harry and I stood up and headed out of Dumbledore's office. Once we got out of the office and down the stairs I turned to Harry.

"Where did you really go on the train?" I asked making him stop.

"Its really not important."

"Tell me Harry."

"I didn't go anywhere."

"Well you weren't in the compartment so where were you?"

"Actually I was in the compartment," I raised my eyebrows and thought for a moment.

"Invisibility cloak?" I asked. He just nodded. "Why?" He shrugged. "Harry James Potter do not lie to me. You know why so tell me."

"You're going to get mad and won't believe me."

"Just tell me," Harry sighed.

"Fine, but I don't know for sure. It's just what I think alright?"

"Okay tell me."

"I think your boyfriend is a Death Eater." I stared at Harry for a second then laughed. Harry stared at me while I was laughing with a perfectly straight face. My laughter died down.

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Think about it. His parents are Death Eaters. They work very closely with Voldemort himself. Why not make their son one too? Plus I've seen things that make me believe this."

"Like what?"

"When Draco and his mother were getting robes the robe lady started to lift up Draco's left sleeve and he jerked back and wouldn't let her touch it. She touched his right arm though and he had no problem. Then in Borgin and Burkes. That's a Death Eater shop, and he showed Borgin something on his left arm which shocked Borgin."

"Maybe it was a fancy new watch," I suggested. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Think what you want. I'll think what I want."

"That still doesn't explain why you needed to be invisible."

"I thought you might've left the compartment, and he would've said something to Blaise."

"So I got punched in the face because of your outrageous theories?"

"You didn't need to go looking for me."

"Well I didn't know that."

"Well then yes you can blame you getting punched on me.""Good I was planning on blaming you."

"Whatever, good night. Go to bed, and don't wander on your way there. Straight to bed.""Yes Mother," I said rolling my eyes.

"Night Jordan," Harry said kissing my forehead.

"Night," I said walking towards the staircase to get to the dungeons. I walked slowly down the seven flights of stairs then down the stairs into the dungeons. "Pureblood," I said to the wall which immediately split in two. I walked into the common room, and the wall sealed itself once I was through. The common room was empty so I started to make my way to the girl's dormitory stairs, but stopped when I saw someone stand up from a chair. I immediately grabbed out my wand. "Lumos," I whispered.

"Relax, it's just me," I sighed with relief when I saw Draco.

"Nox," I whispered as I put my wand back into my pocket. "You didn't need to wait up," I said walking towards Draco and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I wanted to," he said wrapping his arms around my waist. "What did Dumbledore need?" I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell Draco.

"Just wanted to talk to us about Slughorn," I said leaving out a lot of details.

"I see," Draco said nuzzling my neck, "You should go to bed. Classes tomorrow." I nodded.

"Good night," I said kissing his cheek, "I love you.""I love you too Jordan."

I woke up the next morning with a horrible headache. I groaned as I got out of bed. Why did I have to feel like crap on the first day of classes? I slowly got dressed and made my way to the Great Hall. I looked for Draco but didn't see him so I went and sat with Hermione who was alone. "Harry and Ron still asleep?" I asked. She nodded but didn't lift her eyes from the book she was reading. I sighed and grabbed a waffle and a couple strawberries. No use in talking to Hermione when she was busy reading. I ate half of the waffle before I got tired of it. Then I just ate random fruit that was around me. After a few minutes I saw Draco walk in. "I'm going to go get my timetable, 'Mione. See you later." Again she just nodded. I rolled my eyes. I met Draco about halfway down the Slytherin table, and we sat down. Draco grabbed a couple pancakes and sausages while I sat and rocked back and forth.

"Having fun?" Draco asked looking over at me.

"Yes I am thanks." He smiled at me and kissed my nose.

"Mouth to yourself Mr. Malfoy," Professor Snape said as he handed me my timetable. Draco rolled his eyes and continued eating his pancakes without even looking at Snape. I giggled a little bit, and Snape glared at me. Snape sat Draco's timetable down on the table next to him and walked off. I laughed a little bit more after he left. Draco wiped his hands on his napkin and picked up his timetable. I looked down at mine also. Today my first class was double potions with Gryffindor followed by transfiguration. Then after my break I had charms. The rest of my day after lunch was free. Once I finished looking over my timetable Draco I asked to see it. I watched as he compared our schedule. He was smiling the whole time.

"They're identical," he said grinning at me.

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, look for yourself." I took the timetables, and sure enough we had the same classes.

"What do you want to be?" I asked Draco.

"I don't know. Something to do with the ministry."

"That would be cool. I want to be an auror like Harry."

"I bet you could be." I just shrugged. Training for an auror would be hard. Plus I had to pass all these classes my seventh year.

"Maybe."

"You can. We should probably get to potions." I nodded.

"I have to go get my things first."

"So do I. I'll walk with you." Draco laced his fingers through mine as we walked back to the common room. Once there I jogged up the stairs to the dormitory and grabbed my potions and transfiguration books and threw them into my bag. I also grabbed a few quills and some ink and parchment. Draco was already waiting for me when I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Slow poke," he said poking me in the side. I stuck my tongue out him which made him laugh. "Let's go." We walked to the potions classroom and found only about eight students. Hermione was there standing in the front of the group. Draco and I walked in standing a little bit behind her. A few minutes later Professor Slughorn came out of his office.

"Ah good class," he said looking around and smiling at us. His eyes stopped on me. "Jordan where is your brother?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Very well. Maybe he will join us later." I shrugged and Slughorn's eyes fell to mine and Draco's hands which were still intertwined. He raised his eyebrows and looked very confused. He probably didn't expect me to be with the son of a Death Eater. Oh well. Slughorn had just asked us to identify a few potions he had in the front of the room when Harry and Ron walked in. "There you are Harry. Jordan and I were just discussing when you would join us. I see you brought a guest also." Ron turned slightly red.

"I'm Ron Weasley sir," he said nervously.

"Yes, yes your sister looks exactly like you. Well get your books out and join us."

"Sorry sir, but we don't have our books yet," Harry said.

"Not a thing to worry about. Just borrow a couple school copies until you can buy yours," Slughorn said turning back to the class as Harry and Ron walked to the cupboard. Slughorn began explaining about the potions again, and I could see Ron and Harry fighting over something in the cabinet behind him. It looked like Ron ended up winning because he came to stand by me with a smile on his face.

"I got the nice looking book," he explained. Harry glared at him as he stood on Ron's other side. I just nodded and looked back towards Slughorn. He was asking about the potions in the front of the room. Immediately Hermione's hand shot up. I giggled a little bit, and she glared at me.

"This one is Veritaserum," she said pointing to potion that looked more like water to me. "It forces the drinker to tell the truth."

"Very good, Ms. Granger," Slughorn said moving to the next potion. Hermione's hand was up before he even asked anyone to identify it.

"It's Polyjuice Potion." I recognized the potion also having had used it in my fourth year. Harry and Ron apparently did too because they made gagging noises. I giggled a little bit knowing how awful the potion tasted. Draco raised his eyebrows, but I just shook my head.

"And this last potion?" Slughorn asked Hermione looking impressed.

"Its Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. Supposedly it smells different to each person depending on what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass, new parchment and…" Hermione trailed off and turned pink. I raised my eyebrows, but she just shook her head. I would talk to her later about what else she smelled. I had a feeling it might have to do with Ron judging by the shy look she was giving him. I made my hand into a heart and held it up. Hermione looked confused so I pointed to Ron, and she shook her head violently turning bright red. I giggled evilly to myself. It was about Ron.


	14. Never Hate You

"Very good, Ms. Granger," Slughorn said while he beamed at Hermione, "Twenty-five points to Gryffindor." Hermione blushed even more as she turned away from me and back toward Slughorn. "This last potion is Felix Felicis. Also know as-,"

"Liquid Luck," Hermione cut in. Slughorn beamed again.

"Exactly, it gives the drinker luck, and I will giving away this tiny vial to the one who can brew the best Draught of Living Death which cane be found on page ten in your books. Get to work." I pulled out of my book as I walked to the Slytherin table. Pansy and Blaise were already there. Pansy looked up when I sat my book down, and I smirked when I saw her face. She hadn't punched me hard enough to leave a bruise so I just had a cut that could be hidden by my hair. On the other hand, she had a black eye and an ugly bruise on her cheek. She must've went straight to the common room last night because I didn't remember seeing her after our incident on the train. She glared at me and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Something funny Potter?" She shrieked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry spin around having heard his name also.

"Oh nothing at all Pansy dear," I said as I walked away whistling to get ingredients. I heard her huff behind which made giggle. I slowly grabbed the ingredients I needed and walked back to my table. After a few minutes my potion looked nothing like it was supposed to. I looked back over what I did, but I didn't think I did anything wrong. I shrugged and kept working. Maybe it was like a painting and wouldn't look right until it was completely done. By the time the hour was up I realized I was completely wrong. The potion still didn't look right. It looked better than others, but it still wasn't very good. Slughorn smiled as he dropped a small leaf in mine.

"Pretty good, Ms. Potter," he moved on to other tables, testing potions that looked about right. He stopped abruptly at Harry's potion and dropped his leaf in. He gasped. "Very good, Mr. Potter, very good. Perfectly made." I felt my jaw drop. I was always better at school work than Harry. Plus Harry wasn't the best at potions. I watched as Slughorn handed Harry the bottle of Liquid Luck and dismissed the class. I quickly shoved my book in my bag and grabbed Draco's hand chasing after Harry.

"Where are we going?"

"To talk to my brother," I said. Draco just nodded and followed until I caught up to Harry. I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him backwards. He spun around and relaxed a little when he saw me. "Explain," I said putting my free hand on my hip.

"Explain what?""Don't play dumb with me mister. I will write Mum, and tell her what you're doing."

"And what am I doing?" I huffed.

"I don't know yet, but I will find out. I know it's not good."

"It's just this potions book okay? That's it. I gotta go Jordan. I'll see you later." With that Harry walked off. I sighed.

"You can talk to him later J.D.. We have to get to transfiguration now though," Draco said tugging my hand gently. I nodded and let Draco lead the way to transfiguration. We were one of the last in McGonagall's classroom, and she gave us a stern look as she closed the door behind us.

"Miss Potter, you're next to Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy you're next to Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said as we walked in. I raised my eyebrows and looked around the room. Sure enough we had transfiguration with Gryffindor too. Weird. I took my seat next to Ron, and Draco took the seat in front of me next to Hermione. She moved her books out of the way and smiled at him. He nodded back. I sighed a little, but I couldn't complain too much. He was trying to be nice to them, and I think he still worried about his image and didn't want to be too nice to Gryffindors. I would talk to him about it after transfiguration during break. I looked around the room for Harry. He wasn't in here. I was positive he was taking transfiguration. He had too to became an auror, and I knew he still planned on doing that. I would have to find him later and ask where he was. I tapped my fingers on my desk impatiently as I took notes. I wished I could fall asleep like Ron did, but I couldn't if I wanted to pass. I only remembered things if I wrote them done. I couldn't copy someone else's notes like Ron. I glanced up at Draco. He wasn't really taking notes. Just drawing random lines on his paper while staring into space. He seemed like he wasn't really there. Finally Professor McGonagall dismissed us. I quickly shoved my notes in my book and my book into my bag. I punched Ron in the shoulder to wake him up as I stood up. I giggled as he jumped up spinning his head in every direction looking for his attacker.

"Relax, it was just me. It's break now so I thought you might like to wake up and enjoy it," I said taking Draco's hand. Ron mumbled something incoherent which made me giggle again and shake my head as I walked away with Draco. "Let's go get our stuff for charms, and then we can go do whatever the rest of break." Draco just nodded. "Are you alright?" Again he just nodded. I didn't reply.

"I don't think I'm going to go to charms today," Draco stated as we walked into the common room. I glanced up at him.

"Why not?"

"I have things to do," he said not looking at me.

"We just got back. What could you-" I was going to ask what he could possibly have to do, but a scroll appeared in front of Draco's face. It just floated there for a few seconds before Draco seemed to notice it and he quickly grabbed it. He opened it, and I could only see two words on the whole page: "Don't forget" They were written is fancy cursive script. "Forget what?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. I don't know what this is about," Draco said shoving the parchment into his pocket. I could tell he was lying, but I didn't want to push the subject and make him mad.

"Alright, I'm going to go put these books up," I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss Draco's cheek. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close for a few moments.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back. He let go of me, and I took a step back looking into his eyes for a few minutes. I was about to turn around and head to the dormitories when Draco pulled me close again resting his forehead against mine. He stared into my eyes and then looked down at my lips. He leaned down a little bit, and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his lips to mine. It was a short kiss, but it was amazing.

"I love you," he said. I smiled up at him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**DRACO P.O.V.**

"I love you too," Jordan said smiling at me. I gave her one more short kiss before letting go of her. I watched her walk up the girl's dormitory stairs before I headed to the boy's. I felt awful that our first kiss was like this, but I didn't want her thinking about the note or what I would be doing during charms. I didn't even want to think about it. I was so confused. I loved Jordan and didn't want her to hate me, but if she knew what I was doing she would. I could just complete the task quickly and get it over with. Then I would have to leave school and Jordan sooner, but if I waited then that was more time to continue lying to Jordan. I sighed as I sat my potions and transfiguration books on my bed. I didn't know what to do.

* * *

**REGULAR P.O.V.**

I got my charms book and made it back to the common room before Draco. I sat in the armchair nearby while I waited for him to come down the stairs. After a few minutes he came down smiling at me. I stood up and smiled back. "Let's take a walk," Draco said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Alright," I said leaning into his side. We made it a few steps outside the common room before Snape stopped us.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Potter," He said nodded at each of us, "What are you two doing?" I was going to answer, but Draco cut in.

"Enjoying our break," he said kind of rudely. I glanced at him.

"We were just going to walk around the grounds, sir." Snape nodded.

"Draco, I need to speak to you privately. Now."

"No you don't. I know what it's about, and I'm working on it alright? It's only the first day back, and I want to be with my girlfriend. I know what I'm doing," Snape glared at him.

"Very well then," he said marching off. I elbowed Draco in the side.

"Draco," I hissed, "If he needs to talk to you it's fine. I'll go hang out with Hermione or something alright?" Draco just shrugged.

"I'll have to talk to him later anyway."

"Alright then." We walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way out of the dungeons and out the main entrance. I kept wondering what Snape wanted to talk to Draco about, and why Draco was being so rude to him. I thought Snape was his favorite teacher. I tried to push it to the back of my mind and enjoy my break. If Draco wanted me to know he would tell me. Draco led me to the Black Lake and sat down under a tree. He patted the grass next to him, motioning for me to sit down next to him. I sat down a little in front of Draco so I could lean against him. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. "I want to stay here with you," I said sighing in happiness.

"I wish we could. I want to just stay here forever. Just you and I." Draco said leaning his head against mine. "Forgetting the rest of the world." We sat in silence for a few more minutes before Draco sighed looking at his watch. "You better go, love. Charms starts in ten minutes." I stood up.

"Please come. Like you said it's only the first day back. What could you have to do?" Draco stood up slowly and looked at me for a few seconds before answering.

"I want to tell you, but I can't," he looked away when he said this. "It's one of those things I just can't tell you Jordan."

"Will you sometime?"

"No, you would…" Draco trailed off.

"I would never hate you, Draco. Remember that. I'm going to go though," I said standing on my tip toes kissing his cheek.


	15. The Memory

I was sitting in the library after dinner with Hermione when Draco walked in. I had looked for him after charms, but he was nowhere to be found. I don't think he noticed me, but then he didn't really look around. He went straight to the restricted section. "I'm going to go talk to Draco," I told Hermione. She nodded. "I'll be back though." Again she nodded. I stood up and followed Draco into the restricted section. I found him running his fingertips quickly along a shelf of books.

"Hey," I said coming up beside him. I must have scared him because he jumped.

"Good lord Jordan. Don't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry," I said frowning a little bit, "I looked for you after charms but couldn't find you anywhere."

"I'm sorry love. I didn't know you were looking for me, or I would've waited for you after class," Draco said glancing up at me then looking back at the shelf.

"What are you looking for?"

"A book," Draco said. I laughed a little bit.

"Obviously," I said bumping his hip playfully. "I meant what type of book? If you need help finding something 'Mione could help. She practically lives here," I said giggling. Draco hesitated before answering.

"I need a book on fixing magical objects," he said slowly.

"Well let's go ask Hermione," I said taking his hand and leading him back to our table. "Hey 'Mione, could you help Draco find a book?" I asked. Hermione looked up at him.

"Sure, what kind of book do you need?" She asked him as she stood up.

"Something on fixing magical objects."

"I see, follow me," Hermione said. She led us through shelves grabbing what looked like random books along the way. She quickly put them in Draco's hands. Draco ended up with six or seven books before he stopped Hermione.

"Thanks," he said, "I think this will be good for now, but if I need help I'll come to you." Hermione nodded and went back to our table. "I'm going to bring these back to my room love. Then I'll probably just go on to bed."

"Alright, good night," I stood on my tiptoes and lightly kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. I watched him leave the library before heading back to my table.

"What did he need those books for?" Hermione asked as I sat down. I shrugged.

"I didn't ask."

"I see, well it's getting kind of late so I think I'm going to head back to the common room.""Alright, are you doing rounds tonight?"

"No it's Hufflepuff tonight."

"Okay just making sure it wasn't supposed to be Slytherin. I would offer to walk you to your common room, but that's a lot of extra effort for me. So I'll just walk you to the staircase." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Thanks J.D. that means so much," she said sarcastically.

"No problem," I said laughing as we left the library.

I made my way to the Common Room slowly as I thought about what Draco needed those books for. I said the password once I got to the area of the wall behind which our Common Room was hidden. I pushed Draco and the books to the back of my mind. If he wanted me to know then he would tell me.

School and life in general passed uneventfully for a couple weeks. Slughorn had had two meetings that both Harry and I attended in order to get close to him. Harry also continued to excel in potions, but I never figured out how. I tried not to be jealous though. Harry's excellence in potions helped us get on Slughorn's good side. Draco also seemed to never want to leave my side. Almost everywhere I went he followed me. This evening I was headed back to the common room with Draco when Snape stopped us.

"Jordan, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you, and Draco I would like to speak with you in my office," I nodded, but Draco didn't seem too happy about talking to Snape.

"I'll see you later," I said giving Draco a quick hug. He just nodded while still glaring at Snape. I turned and headed towards Dumbledore's office. When I got there I saw Harry waiting outside the staircase which he had already opened.

"McGonagall told me Dumbledore was also speaking to you so I figured I'd wait," he said as he began to ascend the stairs. Harry had just lifted his hand to knock on Dumbledore's door, but Dumbledore told us to come in before he got a chance. I giggled as Harry looked startled. He should expect Dumbledore to know these things after six years. I walked into Dumbledore's office and plopped down in one of the seats. Harry waited until Dumbledore motioned for him to seat before sitting down. I rolled my eyes at his politeness.

"How are you getting along with school?" Dumbledore asked taking a seat behind his desk. I shrugged. I was doing well in everything like usual.

"Pretty well," Harry answered.

"Good good and with Slughorn?" I answered this.

"I think it's going well. He continues to invite us to his dinner parties. Also with both Harry and I doing quite well in potions I think he's liking us more." Harry just nodded while I spoke.

"Very good," Dumbledore said, "Well tonight I am going to tell you why you needed to get on well with him." Neither Harry nor I spoke. Dumbledore continued, "I'm going to show you a memory which I think will help you understand." Harry and I nodded as we followed Dumbledore to his pensive. He quickly looked through his bottles which held memories until he found the one he wanted. He pour the silvery thread of the memory into the pensive and gestured for Harry and I to go ahead. I took a deep breath as I plunged my face into the pensive. I arrived in what seemed like a classroom. I turned around and saw a younger Slughorn sitting at a table with a group of young boys around him. Harry suddenly appeared next to me. He raised his eyebrows as he looked around the group.

"Slughorn?" he asked me. I nodded. I didn't pay attention to what Slughorn and the boys were talking about. I walked around Slughorn's room looking at everything he had. "Jordan," Harry hissed. I turned around. All the boys had left except for one. He was decent looking boy who seemed to be in about his fifth or sixth year. Maybe his fourth. I started to pay attention when he spoke.

"Professor," the boy said. Slughorn, who had walked to his desk, spun around.

"My Tom, don't sneak up on me like that. You should be heading off to bed."

"Sorry Sir, but I had a question."

"Well go ahead."

"Well you see I was in the library the other day," Tom paused for a moment, "In the restricted section," he added. "And I came across something called a horcrux. I was just wondering what it was." Suddenly the memory got very cloudy and dark. Then it turned normal again.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about Tom. Leave my office at once!" Slughorn shouted. Then the memory ended, and I pulled my face out of the pensive. Harry pulled his face out seconds later. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows when we got our breath back.

"That boy named Tom, was he Tom Riddle?" I asked slowly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes Jordan, the Tom in that memory was indeed Tom Riddle."

"Why did the memory get all dark for a second?" Harry asked.

"Because has been altered. It isn't my memory."

"Who altered it?" Harry asked again. I spoke before Dumbledore could.

"Slughorn," I said. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Well it makes sense that he would." Again Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Explain Jordan."

"Well it's obviously Slughorn's memory. So it makes sense he would alter it."

"Why do you think he would alter it?" I shrugged.

"Maybe he wasn't proud of the answer he gave Voldemort."

"I do believe you are right Jordan. Which leads us to what I want you two to try to get from Slughorn. The real memory." I nodded.

"We will sir," I said speaking for Harry too. Harry also nodded.

"Very good, now off to bed. Both of you," Dumbledore said nodding towards the door. I nodded and headed for the door with Harry following.

"Show off," he muttered as we left. I laughed.

"It's not my fault I'm smarter than you," I said trying to stop laughing. Harry just glared at me. He walked in silence until the point where we went our separate ways.

"How do you want to try to get the memory from Slughorn?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Do you want to try first or me? Then we can try together if that doesn't work."

"I will," Harry said.

"Alright tell me what happens. Good night."

"Night." I walked quickly to my common room and up to my dormitory.


	16. Let Me Help

It was three days later when Harry appeared beside Draco and I at breakfast. He looked upset. "I tried after that dinner party last night," he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"And?""And he just got really mad about it and kicked me out of his room." I sighed.

"So its probably not going to be easy for me?"

"Probably not, good luck," Harry said walking to his table. I glared at the back of his head.

"What was that about?" Draco asked. I shook my head.

"Something Dumbledore wants," I said dismissively. Draco nodded like he understood.

"I have something to do so I'll see you in class," Draco said standing up. He leaned down and quickly kissed my cheek before walking away. I watched him walk away and when he was out of sight I stood up. I didn't like sitting alone so I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat between Ron and Harry. Ron continued to shovel food in his mouth without even looking up at me as I sat down. Hermione glared at him.

"Ron," She said through her teeth, "Jordan's here. You could be polite and say hi." Ron glanced up at me.

"Oh hi J.D.," he said through a mouth full of food. Hermione rolled her eyes at him while I just laughed.

"Harry, I'm going to wait a couple weeks before I try Slughorn alright? Give him time to cool down." Harry just nodded. "Great well I'm going to head to first period and see if Draco is there yet," I said standing up. I grabbed my bag and headed to Snape's classroom. I didn't like having to deal with him so early in the morning so I was glad I only had Defense the Dark Arts on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Lately him and Draco always seemed to get into it during class. They never caused I seen, but I could see them glaring at each other and talking in hushed voices. Draco always looked mad when he was around Snape which confused me. I thought Snape was his favorite teacher. I took my usual seat and waited for Draco. Soon everyone but Draco was in their seats. I looked toward the door to see Professor Snape closing it as he walked in.

"Miss Potter do you have any idea where Mr. Malfoy could be?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"No he didn't say," I said looking down at the desk. I waited for a few more minutes hoping Draco would show up. The hour finally passed. He never showed up.

The next couple weeks I saw less and less of Draco. He didn't go to classes very often anymore. He also had taken to skipping meals. Whenever I did see Draco he had dark spots under his eyes and looked so tired. He was also thin because he didn't eat often. I assumed wherever he went when he was away wasn't outside because he was very pale all the time too. He looked sick, and I was beginning to worry. I walked into the common room after dinner one night and found him asleep on the couch with open books around him everywhere. It was our night to do rounds, but I couldn't stand to wake him when he looked so tired all the time. I finished my rounds then quickly headed back to the common room. Draco was still asleep on the couch. I quietly walked over to his side and gently shook his shoulder.

"Honey, you need to wake up," I said softly. He moaned a little, but otherwise didn't move. "Draco, baby, wake up and go sleep in your bed. You can't stay here all night," I said shaking his shoulder again.

"For god's sake," Blaise said coming up behind me, "Just wake him up." Before I could stop him he began yelling. "Draco! Wake your ass up!" Draco responded by turning over and throwing a pillow at Blaise. Blaise then started moaning. "God Draco your girl tastes good tonight." Draco quickly turned back around and looked to see where I was. He glared at Blaise and started muttering curses under his breath when he realized Blaise hadn't even touched me. I walked over to Draco and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry, I tried to wake you up nicely," I said reaching for his hand.

"It's okay love," Draco said pulling me onto his lap. I saw Blaise roll his eyes and sit down in an armchair behind us. Draco knotted his fingers in my hair as he pulled my face towards his. I quickly closed the gap between our lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We made out for only a few moments before Blaise interrupted.

"Get a room you guys."

"Blaise shut up. You're just jealous."

"Of course I am," he said as he walked up the boy's dormitory stairs. Draco started to kiss me again, but I pulled away.

"Snape will be checking on us soon. We better go to bed," I said getting off his lap. Draco nodded and stood up with me.

"Good night love," he said kissing me one more time before following Blaise up the boy's dormitory stairs. I watched Draco go upstairs before going to my own bed.

The next morning I walked down to the common room to find Draco waiting for me. I stopped in shock for a moment because this was unusual. He usually didn't wait in the common room for me anymore and just went off. I wouldn't see him until after first period, and sometimes even later that. As I reached the bottom stair Draco stood up and walked to me. "I'm going to eat breakfast with you, but I'm not going to classes today," he said holding his hand out for me. I pretended not to see his hand and just nodded as I walked to the door. I was tired of him cutting classes and sneaking off places but not telling me anything. Draco stood where I left him for a moment before turning around and following me. "Are you going to the game tomorrow?" I asked. I already knew what the answer was, but I asked anyway to confirm it.

"I don't think so," Draco said quietly. I just nodded. I knew that. "Are you upset?" He asked suddenly. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I hadn't expected him to notice because he was so out of it lately. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Please don't be," Draco said reaching for my hand. When his cold fingers touched mine I jerked away quickly without meaning to. I looked up at his face to see if he was mad. I couldn't tell. He was wearing the same expression he wore around everyone else. Cold, dark and emotionless. He never looked at me like that before. I frowned a little and took a step back.

"I think we've both been a little out of it lately," I said quietly. "I'm going to go," I turned around without looking at Draco's face again and walked quickly away. I was hoping he would come after me, but when I got to the corner and glanced his way he was still standing where I left him. I blinked quickly to keep from crying and ran up the stairs to the main hall. I tried to compose myself before walking into the Great Hall, but I doubt it worked. I probably still looked miserable, but I was glad I didn't start crying. I headed for the Slytherin table, but then I realized I wouldn't have anyone to sit with there. I changed my course and headed for the Gryffindor table. I sat down between Harry and Ron without saying a word.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked looking at my face. I didn't answer. "J.D.?" Again I didn't answer. "Is it Draco?" He asked slowly. I just glanced at Harry quickly then back down at the table. "It is isn't it?" Harry quickly stood up. "What did he do?" I just shook my head.

"It's seriously nothing."

"Of course its not. Where is the git?" I shrugged. "Well he better be well hidden, or he's going to die." Harry turned around just as Draco walked in the door. He glanced towards the Gryffindor table and immediately turned back around and left. Harry quickly ran after him. It took me a few moments, but I got up and ran after the two. I followed Harry, who I assumed was following Draco, up to the sixth floor. Harry stopped outside of the boys' bathroom and pressed his ear against the door. I waited behind a corner to see if he would follow Draco in. After a few minutes he did. It was only a couple seconds before I heard mirrors breaking. I quickly pulled out my wand and ran into the bathroom. It was completely silent when I opened the door. I could hear two people breathing but couldn't tell where it was coming from. I quietly walked around the stalls trying to find Draco. I saw a flash of red at the end of the bathroom. I knew that had to be Draco because Harry couldn't do nonverbal spells. I jogged quietly to wear the spell came from and saw Draco leaning against pillar. He glanced at my raised wand then to my face. I quickly lowered my wand. I hadn't noticed I had it raised.

"Leave Jordan," he said peering around the pillar.

"No," I said stubbornly just as the pillar Draco was leaning against shattered. Draco threw his body away from it and pulled me against his chest as he fell to the ground. He landed on the bottom but quickly turned over so he could shield my body.

"Potter you idiot! That almost hit your sister!" Draco yelled standing up, pulling me with him. I heard Harry yell back.

"Jordan get out of here!" I ignored him and wrapped my arms around Draco. Draco seemed to forget where he was and put his left arm around me. I assumed Harry took silence as an answer that I left because the next spell he used he aimed directly at Draco and I. "Sectumsempra!" I saw Draco fall to the ground bleeding, and I felt my knees hit the concrete as I fell next to him. We laid on the ground for a few moments while Myrtle began screaming.

"Murder in the bathroom!" Snape rushed into the bathroom with his cape billowing behind him. He waved his wand over me while he whispered an incantation. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

I woke up in the hospital wing some time later. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I knew it was early in the morning. The sun was barely over the mountains in the east. As I sat up Madam Pomfrey walked over to me. "No, no dear. Lay back down." I did as she said because it hurt to be sitting up. "How do you feel dear?""Horrible," I said grimacing as she rubbed my arm.

"Well you're healing quite well. Much better than Mr. Malfoy over there," I tried to sit up when she said Malfoy, but she pushed me back down. "Although he woke up before you. Just a couple hours ago actually."

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"He had more cuts than you, and he's not healing as quickly, but he will be just fine in the end. Nothing more than maybe a couple scars for each of you. Lift up the back of your shirt." I did as she said. Madam Pomfrey rubbed something that was like lotion over my cuts before telling me to get more rest. "You'll be able to leave in a couple days," I groaned as she walked away. Once Madam Pomfrey was in her office I saw someone a few beds away stand up. It took me a couple moments to see that it was Draco. He slowly walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it.

"You have a lot of flowers," he noted as he glanced around my bed. I looked, and he was right. There were quite a few balloons, flower vases and envelopes. All I did was nod. "Let me see your cuts," he said slowly. I hesitated before lifting my shirt up. Draco examined the bandages for a few minutes before turning away. I let my shirt fall. "Why didn't you just listen to me Jordan?" He hissed. I shrugged my shoulders. "Why didn't you listen to your brother?" Again I shrugged. Draco shook his head as he repositioned himself. I moved to one side of the bed and patted the empty side. Draco quickly pulled back the blankets and laid next to me. He pressed his forehead against mine, and I actually looked at his face for the first time. There were tiny cuts and scars all over it. I gasped a little as I reached up and slowly traced them. "Yes I know. Looks horrible. The larger ones are permanent. I have your charming brother to thank for flawing my face."

"You still look amazing," I said quietly.

"Don't lie."

"I wasn't," Draco looked down at me and sighed.

"I can't do this," he whispered before lightly kissing me.

"Can't do what?" I asked pulling away. Draco just shook his head as he started to tear up. "Babe what's wrong? Please tell me. Why were you crying in the bathroom? Why are you crying now? I can help you…" I said trailing off. Again Draco just shook his head.

"You can't help."

"Maybe I can. Tell me."

"He'll kill my family."

"Who will?" Draco shook his head. "Voldemort?" I asked. He sighed and nodded.

"He gave me a task. I'm supposed to fix something," Draco said slowly.

"That's why you needed those books right?" He nodded.

"I'm nowhere near close to finishing the task, but I don't want to finish it. Finishing the task means losing you."

"You won't lose me Draco," I said reaching for his hand.

"Yes I will," he said as he laced his fingers through mine. "You don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Tell me." Draco shook his head.

"I can't," I sighed a little but stopped pushing him.

"I want to help you," I said.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I want to help you. You're always so out of it, and you're never around. Then when you are around I can't stand to look at you because of how pale and thin you are. It scares me because I don't know where you are and if you're okay. Please let me help you." Draco didn't answer for a few minutes, and I was about to completely drop the subject when he spoke.

"If you want to help then I suppose you can," he said, but Draco seemed distant while he spoke. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. I was going to ask what he was thinking about, but the Hospital Wing door opened, and Dumbledore walked in.


	17. You Can Help

**A.N. I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. I've been at the hospital and life has just been crazy. I should be updating a lot quicker now. Thanks for continuing to read.**

**Kat**

"Oh good, you're awake," Dumbledore said as he walked to our bed and sat down. "Now I need to talk to both of you, but you cannot speak of what I tell you to anyone but each other." I opened my mouth to ask about Harry, but Dumbledore started to shake his head. "No Jordan not even Harry." I nodded. "I see that you've done as I told you Jordan. To help Draco." I nodded again and Dumbledore turned to Draco. "Draco, let her help you. I know what the task is, and Severus and I have it worked out. You just need to do what you were told, but let Jordan help. She is a very bright witch, and I'm sure she will be of great help."

"How can I be of great help if I don't even know the task?" I asked quietly.

"Draco will tell you," Dumbledore said.

"Sir you know of the task?" Draco asked.

"Of course I do." Draco looked very confused. "Do you not believe me Draco?" Draco shook his head.

"If I were you then I would do the same thing you're doing now. I would try to get me to discuss the task with you because you really don't know what it is." Dumbledore chuckled.

"You're a bright boy Draco. True, I might do that if I was unaware of the task, but I do know you are to secure a means for Death Eaters to invade the castle. How is that part going? I understand that you're using a Vanishing Cabinet correct?" Draco nodded. "I see, I see. I do believe you do not wish me to speak of the other task in front of Jordan. I, myself, do not want her to know therefore I would keep her in the dark on that matter." I huffed.

"I'm still sitting right here you know. Now I know there's another part of the task, but I can't know it which will drive me crazy." Dumbledore chuckled again.

"I'm sorry, but you may not know. Do trust me when I say it is better if you don't. Now Draco I need you to trust me when I say Severus and I have it worked out. Don't worry yourself. The task will be completed but not by you. I can't have you carrying that weight on your shoulders." Draco looked blankly at Dumbledore who stood up. "Well it's time for me to be off to breakfast. I do hope you heal quickly. Oh and Jordan, Professor Snape gave your brother detention every night for the next month for what he did. I do believe Professor McGonagall is punishing him too." I nodded. I expected that much from Snape. Harry could've killed us. Yes it's true he didn't know what the spell did, but I told him to get rid of that book weeks ago and he didn't listen. As Dumbledore left the hospital wing Mrs. Weasley walked in followed by my mum. I sat up quickly.

"Mum, why are you here?"

"Well we heard that you were terribly injured, and Professor McGonagall hardly gave any details in her letter so we all came out to see you."

"You all?" I asked.

"Oh yes of course," Mrs. Weasley said. "Arthur, Bill, Fleur and the twins all came."

"Where are they?"

"One moment dear," Mrs. Weasley said rushing into Madam Pomfrey 's office. She came out quickly and rushed to the door. "She said you may all come in." I saw George quickly push past his mother and come to my bed. Fred was right behind him followed by Arthur then Bill and lastly Fleur.

"Bloody hell," George said looking down at me. "You look bad J.D.."

"Thanks George," I said sarcastically.

"No problem," he said grinning. His eyes moved to Draco. "You don't well either mate."

"I don't feel well," Draco said grimacing as Mr. Weasley sat on the end of the end caused Draco's arm to move quickly. Fleur and Bill stood at the end of the bed. Fleur grimaced and looked away when she saw Draco and Is faces. I had no idea how bad mine was, but I imagined it didn't look good. Mum sat down beside me on the bed while Mrs. Weasley stood next to me. Fred and George moved around the bed and stood on Draco's side.

"Well J.D.," Mum said, "What did you do this time?"

"I honestly did nothing."

"Why are you and Draco covered in cuts then?"

"Because my brother is a moron and can't do a proper spell."

"Harry did this?" Mum said standing up. "Where is that boy? Breakfast? Yes it would be breakfast now." She started to head for the door.

"Mum don't cause a scene. Send Fred or George to get him and yell at him in here."

"Fine, will you boys go get Harry for me?" Fred and George nodded and headed for the door.

"Get your brother, sister and Hermione too," I called as they left.

"Will do," Fred said shutting the hospital wing door.

HARRY P.O.V.

I was sitting at breakfast thinking about what I did to J.D. and Malfoy when the Great Hall got deadly quiet. Then all of a sudden cheers and whistles broke out. I looked towards the door to see Fred and George walking down the Gryffindor table. They were bowing and waving to the students as they passed and even to teachers. All the students were laughing and even a few teachers looked amused. Dumbledore winked at them, and they winked back then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back having no idea what was going on. They stopped where Ginny was sitting and whispered something in her ear. She stood up looking worried and left the Great Hall. Then the twins continued down the table until the reached Ron, Hermione and I. The whispered something to Ron and Hermione who got the same expression Ginny did then they quickly left. George, or maybe Fred, hopped into Ron's seat beside me.

"So we heard you killed your sister," the twin beside me said once the Hall quieted down.

"She dead?" I asked quietly. The twin began laughing.

"No," he stood up and began speaking louder, "But your mum-sy would like to speak to you about your bad behavior. Right now, right outside the hospital wing," He practically yelled winking at a few people as he looked around the Great Hall. Then suddenly both the twins picked me up and carried me of the hall to the hospital wing. I heard footsteps following us, and I didn't know how many people were behind us. I didn't want to know. I was carried into the hospital wing and dropped on the floor. Almost all of the Weasley's plus Hermione and my mum were gathered around a bed. Mum turned around as Fred and George dropped me. She looked furious.

"Harry James Potter, in the hall now!" She said pointing. I sighed and stood up walking out the doors. I froze when the doors opened. The whole entire school must have been standing in the hall. Mum followed me out the doors. "Oh look we have a audience," she said looking around the crowd. She opened her mouth to speak when someone cleared their throat.

"All students unless you are family or family friends of the Potters get to class. Now," A familiar voice said. The crowd quickly dispersed. "Sorry to rob you the chance of humiliating your son Lily, but he has been yelled at in front of the entire school more than once."

"Thank you Severus, but I can handle this now," Mum said turning away from the professor.

"Very well, but in case Mr. Potter forgets to inform you I have given him detention every night for the next month and I believe his Head of House has also punished him."

"Thank you Severus," Mum said as he turned and left. When he was gone she turned back to me. "Harry I am so mad at you right now. I don't even want to look at you because I might lose it."

"I didn't mean to almost kill Jordan."

"What about Draco?"

"Well yes I meant to hurt him. I didn't know J.D. was with him though."

"What spell did you even use?"

"I found it in a book. It said use on your enemies. I didn't know it would kill them."

"Don't you know not to use spells you find randomly?"

"Now I do," Mum sighed.

"I still can't believe you'd do this."

"I didn't mean to."

"You're lucky I'm not taking you out of school right now and keeping you at home the rest of the year."

"Mum, I'm sorry. I did not mean to."

"What book do you use?""This old potions book."

"Bring it to me, right now." I quickly headed to the Gryffindor Common Room while Mum walked back into the hospital wing.

JORDAN P.O.V.

During Mum's talk with Harry the hospital wing stayed silent. Everyone seemed to be trying to listen to what Mum and Harry were saying. There was no yelling though. After a few minutes my mum walked back into the hospital wing looking flustered. "I took care of it," she announced as she walked over to my bedside. "Do you know how long they're keeping you here Jordan?"

"Madam Pomfrey said only a few days."

"Good, good. Could one of you bring her work and help her with lessons?" Mum asked turning to Hermione and Ron. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione answered instead.

"I'll do it," she said glancing at me.

"Thank you. Now I'm going to go talk to Madam Pomfrey, then I'll head on home once I know you two are going to be just fine and I finish with Harry." I nodded as I leaned back down in my bed.

"Arthur and I are going to go ahead and leave dear."

"Fleur and I will leave with you. Get better J.D.. You too Draco," Bill said. Mrs. Weasley kissed my cheeks and gave me a hug. Mr. Weasley gave me a hug while Mrs. Weasley fussed over how pale and thin Draco was. Draco insisted that he was completely fine, and Mrs. Weasley finally gave up. Then the four left.


	18. The Cabinet

Mum walked back out of Madam Pomfrey's office with a satisfied look on her face.

"She said you will be able to leave tomorrow, but you have to wear the bandages for several more days. Possibly weeks." I grumbled. I already hated the bandages. They were itching.

"Did she say anything about me?" Draco asked looking hopeful.

"She wants to keep you here a little while longer because you got the most impact from the spell, and you aren't healing as well," Mum looked Draco over then continued speaking. "It's no wonder though. You're as pale and thin as a ghost. You don't look like you sleep much either. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine. I'm just a little stressed out."

"Alright well try to take it easy," Mum said. "I'm going to go see where on earth Harry is. He should've brought me that book by now." Mum left the hospital wing leaving Draco and I with Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Once Mum left Hermione began speaking.

"What exactly happened J.D.?"

"Harry used that spell from that stupid book on what he thought was just Draco. The one that said 'use on enemies,'" I told her matter of factly.

"But you were with Draco so the spell hurt you too?"

"Exactly, Draco got the worst though because he covered my body," I said smiling at him.

"He actually protected you?" George asked.

"With his body?" Fred continued.

"From a spell he had no idea what it would do?" Ron asked. I was going to answer, but Draco spoke before I could.

"Yes, yes and yes," he said, "I do actually have a heart and didn't want Jordan hurt." Ron and the twin's mouths dropped open. Draco glared at them.

"Stop it you guys. He does care about me," I said glaring at Ron.

"I just didn't think he would actually do that for you."

"Well I did do it for her so stop staring," Draco said hotly.

"Yeah you guys. Get off his back. He does care for Jordan, and I can tell so stop it. You're being rude," Ginny said speaking up. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Ginny," I said.

"Well we should probably go to class," Hermione said, "I'll bring your work to you guys before dinner. I'll probably come and say hi during lunch too."

"Alright I'll see you then. Hug," I said holding my arms out. Hermione gave me a quick hug followed by Ginny. Ron glanced hesitantly at Draco before shaking my hand. George rolled his eyes and pushed Ron out of the way.

"If that's all you're going to do then move it," George pulled me into a big hug and kissed my cheek. "She's my best friend. I'm allowed to touch her," George said to Draco over my shoulder.

"She's mine too," Fred said pushing George off me. Fred gave me a hug and kiss too. Then he winked at George who winked back. I raised my eyebrows, but they just shrugged. "Well we're going to go now," Fred said heading to the door.

"Yup we're leaving now," George said following Fred. "Wait Fred, I think we've forgotten something."

"And what would that be dear brother?"

"I don't think we have told Draco to get better yet."

"Ah right you are George," Fred said turning back to our bed. "Get better Draco," he said pinching his cheeks. Draco looked furious, but the twins didn't stop there.

"Show him some love Fred," George said hugging him. Fred shrugged and wrapped his arms around Draco too. Draco looked at me with a horrified expression. I just shook my head. Fred and George were being Fred and George. I still couldn't believe they would touch him though. After a few minutes George sighed and pulled away. "That was nice wasn't it Draco?" He said in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah best feeling in the world," Draco said with no expression in his voice. Fred and George smiled then walked out of the hospital wing.

"That was interesting," Ginny said breaking the silence. Everyone just nodded except for Draco.

"Well we're going to go now," Hermione said walking towards the door.

"Bye," I said waving as Draco just nodded. Once they left Draco finally spoke.

"They all touched me," he said quietly. I glanced at him. "Everyone one of the Weasley's touched me." I nodded.

"They do care about you Draco. They care about me so as an extension they care about you," I added when Draco looked doubtful.

"I didn't think they would actually touch me thought."

"Well they did," I said leaning against his shoulder. Draco reached for my hand and laced his fingers through mine. "What do you want me to do?" I asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want me to do to help you?" Draco just sighed.

"I was hoping you forgot. I can't really show you anything until we get out of here, but once we're able to leave I'll show you what I've been working on."

"Promise?" Draco looked down at me but didn't answer. "Take me the day we get out of here. I just want to get this over with." Draco didn't answer for a few minutes.

"Fine, I promise I'll take you the day we get out of here." I smiled and relaxed.

"Be quiet," Draco said pulling me around another corner. I glanced up at him. I wasn't even talking, and he told me to be quiet. "Sorry," he whispered. We continued down a hall until Draco stopped suddenly in front of a blank wall. "Stand here," he said moving me a few feet from the front of the wall. He walked back and forth in front of the wall several times, and I was going to ask what he was doing when a door suddenly appeared in front of me.

"This is the Room of Requirement," I stated as Draco pulled me quickly inside. He glanced down and smiled at me.

"You would know what that is," he said.

"Well I wouldn't if that horrible woman hadn't taken over the whole school," I said referring to Umbridge, last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"What's your patronus?" Draco asked suddenly.

"A doe…" He just nodded. "Why did you ask that?"

"Last year when we came in with Umbridge that's what you were working on," Draco said leading me through piles of what looked like junk.

"Where are we going?""Right here." Draco stopped suddenly. He dropped my hand and walked to what looked like a cabinet or dresser. Maybe a refrigerator. I couldn't tell because a dirty rug was covering it. Draco pulled the rug off, and I saw that it was a cabinet. My first guess was right.

"This is what you're supposed to fix?" I asked walking towards the cabinet. I ran my fingers along the edge. There was a pattern of swirls along all the edges.

"Yes this is it."

"What does Voldemort want with a cabinet?" I asked. Draco cringed a little when I said Voldemort but didn't say anything about it.

"Dumbledore already told you this. It's a way for death eaters to come into the castle."

"Alright well what's wrong with it?"

"It's broken," I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously it's broken Draco. If it wasn't broken we wouldn't need to fix it."

"Sorry," he muttered examining the cabinet.

"I just realized something," I said suddenly.

"And that would be?"

"That Harry is actually right about you." Draco raised his eyebrows.

"And what does Harry say about me?"

"He thinks you're a death eater, and Voldemort gave you a mission to do." Draco laughed a little.

"You're brother is actually smarter than I give him credit for, but you knew I was a death eater so how are you just now realizing that?" I shrugged.

"It slipped my mind, and I just put the two things together." Draco smiled a little bit and shook his head at me.


End file.
